What Could Have Been
by Adonish
Summary: <html><head></head>Albus  Dumbledore never defeated Grindlewald. This caused a turn of events that led Grindlewald's rule for over a century. Meet Harry Potter, a complete different person, in a complete different world.</html>
1. Prolouge

Well, this is my new series. I really hope I finish this. Now, I'm not the best writer, I usually just type out what I think and then post it on this site. Maybe, I'll get a beta reader, but that usually takes a lot of time and I don't really like to waste my time. Perhaps if this series gets popular, I'll put more effort into it.

A yellow curse whizzed by Albus's head as he quickly hid behind a park bench. Breathing rapidly, he sneaked a peak at Gellert only to come face to face with another curse. Thrown back aggressively, he slammed into the wall of a cafe. Reacting quickly, he fired a succession of stunners, bone-breaking hexes, and a slow-motion charm. Casting a strong shield, Gellert grinned, "You seem to be getting tired, Albus. Surely you haven't given up yet?"

Albus scowled, "I wouldn't dream of it Gellert. You need to be stopped." Standing up he transfigured the previous bench into a bull, casting a quick fire hex, the bull burst into flames. Gellert's eyes widen in surprise at the flaming bull barreling toward him at full speed. Using the distraction, Albus apparated behind Gellert and fired the disarming curse. Gellert sliced his wand, the bull cutting into pieces, and whirled around to cast a strong protego. Twirling his wand, a sudden force rumbled through the deserted street. The shop glasses shattered instantly and flew directly at Albus. Sensing this, he erected a dome to change the glass into harmless snow. Gellert laughed, "Brilliant! Personally, I would have redirected them back to me, but you always had a soft heart didn't you?"

"Never wishing people harm is not a weakness, Gellert. Clearly you do not follow the same motto."

Gellert's face darkened, "I am always thinking of others. For the greater good, no?" with anger, he sent the cruciatas curse to Albus.

Dodging the curse and sending one back, Albus replied, "Enslaving muggles is not what is good, Gellert!"

"Weren't you my first follower?"

"I might have at one point, but that quickly changed along with your views."

"Enough pillow talk, Albus, and let me kill you." A sudden wind erupted from Gellert's wand and swirled to Albus. Being blown from his feet he quickly cast a cushion charm on the ground to protect him. Replying with brute force, he sent a thin line of lightning to Gellert. It hit it in his arm and he was momentarily shocked. Grabbing at the chance for victory, Albus sent the same gust of wind toward Gellert, which was super effective.

With a quick accio Gellert's wand was in Albus's hand. Despite winning the battle, Albus's was full of remorse and grief. He walked over to his old friend and stood over the shocked figure. The man before him was not the man he knew, yet he looked so much like him. He couldn't help but think of the days where they would spend hours thinking of political speeches to help enforce the Statue of Secrecy.

"Albus, I am so sorry." With a look full of skeptic and hope, Albus looked down into Gellert's eyes.

"For what Gellert?"

"For betraying you, for thinking my ideas would actually help the public," at this Gellert started crying, "what I'm saying is I'm sorry for becoming the man I never wanted to be."

Still disbelieving, Albus said, "I don't know if I can forgive you Gellert, why the sudden change?"

"I just realized how much I let you down. It was more painful than any cruciatus curse."

"I don't think I can forgive you this easily."

"Please Albus, I love you."

Eyes wide with shock, Albus didn't react when Gellert gingerly gotten up. He even smiled when Gellert cupped his cheek with his unharmed hand. But the happiness ended quickly when a sharp pain erupted from his stomach as Gellert kneed him. Grabbing his wand and Albus's, Gellert grinned down at the fool he called a friend.

"You think I didn't know about your silly crush, Albus? I saw you staring wistfully at me while we were planning;" bending down to the pathetic creature on the ground, he whispered, "Do you really think I could ever love you? Don't be delusional, faggot."

Pure devastation was etched on Albus Dumbledore's face. The fact that he let Gellert take advantage of him is worse enough, but now he will die because of it. Raising his black wand to his oldest friend, Gellert grinned, "I suppose I could give you the same treat you allowed me. I will let you live, so every day you will regret your choice of not following me. For betraying me. I will send a servant every year till I die asking if you want to change your mind, I advise you to accept it."

Pressing his wand to his palm, a sudden crack broke the silence that fell upon the street. A cloaked man stood before the two men, bowing quickly.

"You called, my Lord?"

Gellert smiled, "Take Mr. Dumbledore to Nermagand, in one of the highest levels of security. Do not harm his wand, he will be using it one day."

And with that final crack of departure, the world shifted from its original line. Dumbledore did not defeat Grindlewald. He did not stop the Dark Lord from taking over. He did not prevent the rise of power from Lord Grindlewald that thus happened. Because of this, Grindlewald became the most powerful man in the world. He basked in that power and used it to win the election for Minister of Magic in Britain. After winning, he exposed wizardry to Muggles and enslaved them to the Wizarding Race. Other countries followed suit until the entire world was united under one force, Grindlewald. Without Dumbledore to defeat him, he was unmatched by no one, and ruled with an iron fist.

No one could defeat him except Dumbledore, not even Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

First chapter! Woohoo! I hope you like this.

"Son, don't fret over something you can't control." James Potter lovingly stroked his son's hair, despite the boy's insistence that it was really creepy. The scowl seemed to be permanently etched onto the boy's face as he refused to look at his father.

"I just don't understand why I can't ride the train like everyone else." Harry Potter was use to his father's obsessive concern. Ever since his wife had died from some Aurors when he was five, James Potter made it his mission for his son to never be in harm's way. And while it was nice to have a loving father, it was annoying most of the time.

"Grindlewald is becoming more and more threatening to our family. He has been keeping a close eye on us ever since Dumbledore escaped Nurmengard." Harry sighed, while James was protective, he never lied to Harry about the situations in the real world. Last year, Dark Lord Albus Dumbledore escaped from the Ministers prison, Nurmengard. In 1945, Minister Grindlewald defeated Dumbledore in a fierce battle of good vs. evil. In the end, good prevailed and Minister Grindlewald grew to revolutionize the wizarding world. James always said it was a pile of thestral shit, and Grindlewald is the real Dark Lord. The Potter families were always a firm supporter of Dumbledore and were active members of the Order of the Phoenix, a group led by Augusta Longbottom in Dumbledore's absence. Because of this, Grindlewald hated the Potter family and always kept a firm eye on their activities. Now with Dumbledore gone, he would be sending spies to Hogwarts to monitor Harry's movements. Harry was only fourteen though, he couldn't join the Order even if he wanted too. Harry wanted to be a duel champion and spend his life searching for new magic to learn throughout the world.

"I doubt he would do any harm on the train, too many witnesses."

James face darkened, "Grindlewald sent people to kill your mother in a grocery store. He doesn't care about witnesses."

Harry berated himself, "I'm sorry dad, I forgot. I don't mind not riding the train, at least I get to practice apparating. Who knows maybe I'll lose a foot and have to send you on a wild goose chase to find it."

James grinned, "Did I ever tell you about the time Sirius lost his right ball sack while apparating? Nearly gave him a heart attack that one." Harry sighed yes, about ten times. James Potter could never seem to put his glory days behind him.

After retelling his story of Sirius, James looked at his watch and grumbled. "Looks like you have to leave soon." James always hated this moment, because it meant he had to leave his son to the clutches of his childhood enemy. Headmaster Snape made it his personal mission to make Harry's life a living hell. He even went so far to revoke McGonagall's decision to make Harry seeker in his 2nd year. A decision James tried to appeal, but was denied by the Board of Governors.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll keep my head down and stay out of trouble. Just like I always do." James smile was full of sadness and regret, but he hugged his son nonetheless.

"Keep safe, my boy. Never forget that you are a Potter, and Potter's never back down. We are Gryffindors through and through." At this, Harry smiled.

"Through and through," he whispered. With a final hug and murmurs of goodbye, Harry apparted to Hogwarts.

Harry's arrival to Hogwarts was just a few minutes before the rest of his classmates. Despite popular belief, you did not have to ride the Hogwarts Express. Some parents took to dropping them off at the Entrance a little early, for safety purposes and what not. The castle was just like he remembered, just as magnificent. Taking a deep breath, he strode down the path leading to the main door. Knocking harshly, he waited for the groundskeeper to open the door.

Jonathan Stallien was an asshole. He was also the second cousin to Grindlewald, so even though he was the laziest son of a bitch anyone would ever meet, he still was guaranteed a permanent job on the Hogwarts staff. Even if it was just as a groundskeeper. Answering the door to early students and greeting first years was just another job to the list of tasks he hated to do. So when he heard the loud knock on the Hogwarts door he grumbled before slowly moving to the door. Taking his time, he unlocked the door, ignoring the second knock.

"Hang on, you little fucker." Opening the door he groaned when he saw the person at the other end. Harry Potter was the bane of existence. The quiet boy had become attached to him in his first year. Always visiting for 'tea' when he knew that Jonathan only had whiskey. Thus, tricking the groundskeeper into getting drunk with the eleven year-old.

Hearing his groan, Harry smiled. "I knew you missed me, Stal." That was another thing that 'Stal' hated, the nickname. Why did he have to shorten his last name to 'Stal', what kind of name is that? Stal stood at 6''2 with thick brown hair and a constant five o' clock shadow. He was pretty masculine, and he never had problems getting women in his bed. But to match his appearance, his personality was one of an ex-auror with an expansive vocabulary of insults.

"Listen you sorry excuse of a wizard. I know not having a dick must have hurt your self-esteem, but if you keep talking to me this year instead of making real friends, I will cut off your ear and make the house-elf's put it in your afternoon pastry."

Harry laughed, "I see you still have the same sense of humor. Though why would I make 'real friends' when I can just enjoy your company. Besides, if you really cut off my ear, I'll tell everyone you've been liquoring me up and taking advantage of my sexy body."

Scowling Stal said, "My cousin has been hounding me on information on you. He's been getting more persistent, why?"

Grabbing his trunk, Harry began walking down the hallway to the common room, Stal following him. "Dad says it's because of our past relations with Dumbledore, but I feel like there's something else. What have you been saying."

"That you're a friendless loser who's secretly a girl." Harry smiled, at least he got one half of it right. Harry was a friendless loser, while he was magically gifted, he was socially awkward. It's why he befriended the groundskeeper, he was always better with older people. It's probably because ever since his mother died, his father always brought him to work, where he would socialize with adults. By the time he got to Hogwarts, he was more...mature than most of his classmates. No one got his jokes, and when he talked politics or magic, everyone was lost. Except, maybe Hermione Granger, but she never let loose which was a deal-breaker in any friendship.

"What has he been asking?"

"Nothing important." Harry frowned, but let it drop. Despite knowing each other for five years, Stal would never be completely loyal to Harry like he was to Grindlewald. Gellert gave him a job, home, and a comfortable living. Harry only gave him company and a drinking buddy.

"Shouldn't you be unlocking the doors for the incoming students?" Looking at his watch, Stal swore and ran to the door. Chuckling, Harry put his trunk next to the other early newcomers. He then walked to the Great Hall where the students would be piling in.

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table, sidestepping the attempts at checking him. The Hufflepuff table was looking at him fearfully as he passed by. He sighed, he expected that with the Dumbledore breakout people would be treating him differently. It was no secret of his family's support, so I guess they had a right to be afraid. The Gryffindor table was barely populated, most Gryffindor's opting to come right before the sorting began. This was mostly due to the biased hate toward the house. It was rumored that Dumbledore was once in Gryffindor, which cause its reputation to abruptly fall while the Slytherin one grew. Now, instead of 100 years back, the Slytherin were the home of the smart heroes while the Gryfindor's were just dumb lions.

A sharp slap echoed his ears as his body impacted with the floor. Laughter erupted throughout the hall, and Harry got up in embarrassment. Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts #1 golden boy stared back at him with a superior smirk. The Malfoy family was close with Minister Grindlewald, so of course Draco was quite powerful politically. He was even the godson of one Severus Snape, granting him power in Hogwarts and the Slytherin House. He abused this power, playing the part of a defender of justice, but in reality was just a bully. Especially to Harry Potter, ever since Harry denied his friendship in his first year. It wasn't Harry's fault, his father just warned about the Malfoys and Harry didn't want to disappoint his father. Ever since though, Draco hated the boy with a passion, and used every ounce of influence he had to make the school hate him too. He spread nasty rumors that he was involved with the breakout of Dumbledore, and was even in cahoots to bring down Grindlewald.

"Watch where you are going, you traitorous Phoenix." Draco sneered at him, before walking past him to the applauding of some students. Harry blushed deeply before going quickly to sit at the table. Harry cursed his shyness and ability to be such a coward. Harry should have been a Ravenclaw, with his longing for learning new things it made perfect sense. He couldn't understand though why the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor. Someone cleared their throats and Harry tore his gaze from his plate to find curious brown eyes looking at him.

Neville Longbottom looked at him with amusement as Harry spluttered, "I'm sorry, is someone sitting here? I-I'll just go."

Neville interrupted Harry's movement, "No! Harry, no one is sitting there, I was actually just waiting for Ron and Hermione when you sat down. My grandmother was talking about you a lot this summer, always going on about the witty and charming Harry Potter. Which made me wonder if he was talking about the same Harry- no offense of course? Your description is just different than what I'm use too." Harry nodded along, remembering the elderly leader of the Order, who gave him several books on an Egyptian ritual for eyesight. Harry didn't want them, but new magic always intrigued him. Neville's curiosity made sense, Harry was a different person around adults. It made sense to wonder why he was so different in school.

Clearing his voice, Harry replied, "Well, funny story tha-" but was interrupted but a bossy voice shouting 'Neville!' from behind them. Hermione Granger quickly sat down next to Harry and practically jumped over the table to hug Neville.

"Oh, Neville! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages! Letters aren't enough, you have to visit next summer." Laughing, Neville pried Hermione off of him as Ron sat down next to Neville.

"Calm down, Hermione, you're acting like he just came back from war. Hey there Neville." Slapping Neville on the back, he seemed to notice Harry was there too.

"Oh, hey to you too, Harry." Hermione pried her eyes off the boys to look at Harry. She had the grace to blush, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Harry. I-I didn't see you there."

Harry shrugged, "N-No problem. Um, I better go. S-See you in classes." Despite the protests of the trio, Harry quickly found his usual spot at the end of the table, secluded. Harry didn't belong with the Gryffindor Trio, just like he didn't really belong in Gryffindor. Those three were best friends since first year, to try and include him in a conversation with them is like trying to understand Trelawney's prophecies, they just don't work unless you have alcohol in you.

The Trio watched as Harry scurried off to his usual spot alone. Neville frowned at the vanishing figure, Harry Potter was surely a mystery.

"I hope I didn't scare him off, I did kind of jump over him," Hermione said, worry lacing her voice.

Ron scoffed. "It's Harry Potter, he's a weird guy despite your psychotic greeting." Hermione threw him a dark look before turning back to look at Harry, who was hunched over his plate lost in thought. He always seemed to be lost in thought, Hermione wondered if the rumors were true.

"Neville," she whispered, "Has your Grandmother said anything about Harry involved in the Order?" Neville looked around before leaning in to Hermione, Ron quickly doing the same.

"Gran refused to give any information, you know how she is. The Order is her baby, and she'd protect its secrets with her life. It makes me wonder what she'd be like if she wasn't governing the Order and just looking after me. Anyways, she didn't say anything about Harry joining the Order but did spend a lot of her time complimenting him. Saying he was an amazing wizard, charming, witty, and quite the flirt," at their incredulous looks Neville nodded, "my thoughts exactly. It doesn't sound like the Harry Potter we know. I was about to get some answers out of him when you guys came barreling in."

Hermione covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry, Neville, I didn't even see Harry. He's always so invisible."

Ron jumped, "Do you think that's why? He pretends to be an invisible, shy, coward, so he can gather information for the Order?"

Neville nodded excitingly, "That must be it! His father is an important member of the Order, so it's highly possible that he would have been asked."

Hermione looked confused, "That doesn't make any sense. Harry was way too young to partake in such a mission. If they were looking for someone to do it, why didn't you get chosen Neville? You're the grandson of the leader after all."

Neville pondered the thought, "Maybe Gran thought I was too important to the War to take such an important mission. If Harry was caught, then it wouldn't have made a difference."

Hermione scoffed in disgust, "That sounds a little cocky, Neville. For all we know, Harry might have shown more aptitude then you magically."

Ron scowled, "Harry couldn't fight his way out of a plastic bag. Besides, Neville's best in Defense out of the whole year. Harry barely passed."

"That's because Harry got too shy for the practical part and ran out of the room. He might have done splendidly."

Neville, sensing an argument, interrupted "Lets drop this, we can look into Harry later. Let's just enjoy the feast first, okay?" Hermione and Ron quickly agreed and began to start a conversation about their summers before the first years would come. Thoughts of Harry Potter slowly drifted from their minds, replaced by the warm glow of the reunited Trio.

When all of Hogwarts had gotten their fill of food, the Headmaster stood from his throne to address the Hall. Headmaster Severus Snape looked over the Hall with a sense of pride. He, a half-blood, was one of the most powerful men in the U.K. An honor most, including him, would kill for. The benefits of being a faithful supporter of Grindlewald were outstanding. As his eyes swept through the room, taking in all the nervous faces, his gaze stopped upon one Harry Potter. The boy was nothing like his father, he was pathetic and cowardly. The staff has made several speculations about whether or not he tricked the Sorting Hat into placing him in Gryffindor, in fear of his father's disapproval. Snape himself doubted that he could get into Gryffindor without a little bargaining. What made Snape hate him more, was that he was nothing like Lily. Severus Snape had hoped that when Harry Potter visited Hogwarts, he would once again see a flicker of the woman he used to love. Which is why he was furious when he came across a sullen, silent, mediocre boy who befriends groundskeepers?

Shaking thoughts of the loner, Severus cleared his throat before shouting, "Silence!" Like a flame, the Hall immediately vanished. Replaced with an eerie silence that unnerved everyone. "Welcome. Now that you are fed, I hope you can find it within yourselves to listen. Hogwarts has been a fine institution of learning for well over a thousand years. Hundreds of students have graduated, some have actually amounted to something. As you step into these halls, I must remind you that those same people stepped in them too. They, with the ambition of a Slytherin, mind of a Ravenclaw, and soul of a Hufflepuff, have achieved greatness in its many forms."

The entire student body was enamored with the speech of the Headmaster, excluding the Gryffindor's. They were not oblivious to the obvious insult to their house, though some muggle-borns were surprised at the blatant biases. After a brief pause, Snape continued, "One person has come back to these halls. Because of this, I would like to make an announcement of extreme importance. Due to the...unfortunate mishap with Mister Libin, we were in the need of a replacement for the Defense against the Dark Arts course. Luckily, we have found a more than qualified candidate. It is my extreme honor to give you, Lt. General Bellatrix Lestrange!" The announcement caused a roar of approval to echo the hall. The beloved Lt. General herself walked out of the shadows to wave to the students.

She cleared his throat before saying, "Hello, children. I am so honored that I could be given the opportunity to mold the minds of tomorrow's future. I think we can all have a simply wonderful relationship." She sat down, politely nodding to the applause of the students. Lt. General Bellatrix Lestrange was crazy. Everyone knew she was crazy, but she was also a vital part of Grindlewald's Army. She was ruthless, fearless, and never denied doing anything when she was asked. It was because of this that she moved up in the ranks so much. Who doesn't like someone who does exactly what their told, but is still strong enough to lead people beneath her? She was Tom Riddle's right hand woman, and a particular favorite to Grindlewald himself, a fact she has constantly boasted about. More than a few students were wondering why she was asked to teacher. It was a given impression that the Lt. General hated children, even confessed that she has had several abortions because of it.

Severus stood to continue his speech, "Thank you Lt. General, for your kind words. Before I excuse you all, I would like to close with this message to all of the muggle-born first years. Minister Grindlewald has given you an opportunity to separate yourselves from the likes of muggles. I expect that you be thankful of this gift and use it wisely. If you mess up, you will not have a chance to redeem yourselves." With a final hand wave, the prefects gathered their respective houses and began to lead them down to their common rooms. Muggle-borns everywhere were shaking their heads in disgust.

Harry was immediately confused when the Headmaster announced the Lt. General's employment. This woman was the most powerful witch in the world, why would she be demoted to teaching defense at Hogwarts? There was a small rumor that Lestrange had displeased Grindlewald, maybe this was why she was here. Harry could understand if the Lt. General was hired at Durmstrang, the number one school in the world, but Hogwarts? Briefly Harry wondered if Lestrange was sent to monitor him, but that thought quickly dispersed. He wasn't that important to Grindlewald. Shrugging his shoulders to himself, he began to follow the rest of his classmates to the dormitory. He was tired and the day had not been kind to him, despite that it was good to be back at Hogwarts. Harry had missed it terribly.

A figure walked gracefully past the 10 feet high carts of metal. The room seemed to go on for infinity and the figure was grazing its fingers across the metal. On the carts held spheres with ominous light green mist swirling in it. The figure seemed to be looking for something and by his face he was getting impatient. The dark black cloak he was wearing was dragging behind him, collecting dirt on its expensive fabric. Sparks flew out of his wand as he tapped it against his thigh irritatingly.

Where is it?

Talk buzzed around the rectangular table as a body of people sat. The room they were in was dark, barely clean, and had a certain odor of death to it. The people in it seemed use to this fact and paid it no mind. Some bodies however were not, and looked around the room in distaste, obviously new. A rather tall woman entered the room, dressed in a green cloak with an odd feathered hat. She put down a stack of parchment and politely addressed the room. After a murmur of greetings, she sat down at the head of the table.

"Hello everyone, let's start this meeting."

Conversations stopped as everyone situated themselves in their seats to get comfortable. The woman, known as Augusta Longbottom, cleared her throat, "Well it seems we have an interesting development at Hogwarts. Lt. General Bellatrix Lestrange is now the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

The news was met with silence, as everyone had already read this in the newspaper the following day.

"Who cares about Lestrange? We need to talk about Dumbledore!" yelled out a voice in the back. The voice belonged to George Hampton, a security guard for the Ministry. His magic was below par, but fortunately for the Order he had a lot of Intel. Every time someone entered the Ministry they passed by George, so of course he would hear a lot of things.

Augusta fixed him with a glare. "If you would have been patient, Mr. Hampton, we would have gotten to that." She sighed and took off her hat to hang against her chair. "The whereabouts of Albus Dumbledore is still unknown. I believe that we will never be able to find him, unless he wants to be found."

"So what's the plan?" Her son, Frank Longbottom, said.

"I think we should take it to a vote. Let's keep in mind though, that the chances of finding him are very slim. It could be a waste of efforts and efforts that could be put into destroying Grindlewald. So all in favor of not looking for Albus?"

Only three hands were raised, she sighed, "All opposed?" The rest of the room raised their hands.

"Why don't cha want us to look for him?" piped up a voice from the back.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "I just know Albus, he won't be found until he's ready. I think we should focus on Grindlewald, and the upcoming war."

"Hold on, what war? This is a battle of political rule, there is no war." Mundugus Fletcher said.

"There probably will be one soon! You can't expect Grindlewald to fall without a fight. Do you think he is just going to silently fight us, making it oblivious to the public? No! He's already made people shun our families! The only thing left is actually kill us!"

Molly Weasley whimpered. "I don't want my children to be in a war. They're too young for this. Augusta, think about Neville, he shouldn't live through a war."

"Neville would be fine, he's a strong boy," Alice Longbottom replied.

"I never said he wasn't! I know that Ron wouldn't be able to handle a war, and Neville is friends with him for a reason. They have to share the same belief."

"Now hold up, Molly, I know for a fact that your son Ronald is always spewing off about being a war hero. I don't think he would mind if a war breaks out."

"Spewing? I can assure you, Alice, that my son is doing no such thing!"

"Oh, my apologies it's just so hard to understand him with all the food in his mouth!"

"Ladies control yourselves!" Alice and Molly both glanced across the room, finally noticing that they were standing and practically screaming at one another. Blushing, they both sat down to the disapproving stares of their husbands.

"Now if we can get back to business. Yes, I do believe a war will break out in the upcoming future. If anyone here cannot handle this fact, then I politely ask them to leave after a quick Obliviation session."

Pausing for a moment to state her point, she continued, "So back to what I was saying before, Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"I don't trust her with my kids," Molly heatedly replied, "She was crazy at Hogwarts, she's crazy now. I heard that she once killed a man with only the levitation spell."

"We all know she's crazy, no need to try and scare us," whispered Alice and was met with a sharp look from her husband.

"We need to think about what she is going to teach the children. I propose we ask Neville to spy for us."

"What?" Alice yelled, "That's a dangerous job, Augusta."

"Why not? Neville would be able to handle it! You just said so yourself, Alice, he's strong!"

Fumbling for words, she replied, "But a spy? He's too rash, if him and his friends sniff out anything dangerous they'll react rashly!"

"Maybe Harry can do it," Frank supported. Everyone's gaze turned to the messy haired man sitting in the back. He looked up startled and situated his glasses on his nose.

"Harry? I don't think so, I don't want him to get hurt," he answered.

"Harry would be perfect! He's quiet, easily misplaced, and he's friends with Grindlewalds cousin! Which I think should be discussed."

"Are you trying to suggest something, Frank?"

"Of course not! I'm just saying that I think he would be a better candidate than Neville."

James stood up, "Cause he's quiet?" he whispered threatingly.

Kingsly Shacklebolt interrupted them, "Gentleman, this is a lost cause. No one wants their children to be in harm's way. Let's just drop it and move on with the meeting."

Augusta nodded, "Thank you Kingsly. The spy would be in no physical danger as they wouldn't technically be spying. They would just gather Intel on Lestrange's classes, and judge the reaction of the kids. We need to know who to recruit for the Order. Maybe we should ask Harry, James."

Before James could interrupt, she quickly continued, "He is a good candidate. From what I hear, he's pretty shy at school. Everyone would be use to him just sitting there, not talking, so they wouldn't notice if he is just observing them. People would notice if Neville was."

"But Neville would be able to talk to the kids about it! Wouldn't it be odd if Harry was suddenly asking them about their thoughts?" James spluttered.

"He doesn't need to ask them, he can just listen in on their conversations."

Knowing it was a lost bet James replied, "Fine, but if he gets hurt..."

Augusta smiled, "Nothing will happen, I promise."

"A spy?" Harry said, his voice cracking slightly, "I don't know Dad, I'll end up getting nervous and ruining the project."

James sighed, "I don't want you to take on the role either, but you have to understand the importance of it. If we knew what Lestrange was doing at Hogwarts, the Order would be forever thankful."

Running his hand through his hair, Harry glanced away from the image of his father. He was in an abandoned classroom in the Charms wing. James and Harry were talking through the communication mirrors that use to belong to James and Sirius. Though Sirius agreed, that Harry had more use to it.

"Shouldn't Neville do it?"

James frowned, "I suggested that too, but you have to admit you have the traits of being a good spy. Most people can't take the pressure of keeping a secret like this, but you're stronger than most people. A Gryffindor through and through, just like your father."

Harry repressed a groan. He wasn't strong enough to do this. One glance from a peer and he is left sweating, how can he observe them for twenty-four hours? Why couldn't he be a Ravenclaw, then he could just make up an excuse that he had to study or something. Or better yet, why can't Neville to the freaking job. Hermione and Ron would help them, and in the end Neville can be the hero again. Neville's always the hero, Harry, why don't you be it for once?

Cause I'm not strong enough.

You're powerful enough, smart enough, why can't you be strong enough? What is stopping you from achieving this goal?

Fear.

Exactly, you need to overcome this. You need to be a Gryffindor through and through. Be better than Neville for once in your life.

You're right.

"Who is right?" James asked his son, who had appeared to be lost in thought for a while now.

"No one. I'll do it Dad, I'll spy on Bellatrix Lestrange."

Grinning, James replied, "That's my boy, go get 'em."

With a tap of his wand and a final goodbye, Harry deactivated the mirror and hid it in his cloak. He glanced around the room for any evidence of his stay, mind buzzing with the new job. He suddenly felt confident, powerful, and strong. He was more important than any other student in this school. He was a spy for the Order. He was a fucking spy for the Order.

The cold autumn air whipped against Harry's face as he pulled his cloak tighter to him. He was currently taking the small path down to Stal's for some afternoon fire whiskey. Classes would begin tomorrow, and Harry would need to at least have one day of fun before classes start. Besides, it would be nice to see Stal, so the walk was worth the effort. Approaching the small cottage, Harry knocked on the wooden door. Hearing grumbling, it took several moments for a disgruntled Stal to open the door. Scowling at the sight of him, Stal muttered, "What time is it?" as he left the door open for Harry to enter.

Harry smiled and stepped into the comfortable cottage, "It's time for booze, Stal, so I guess it's happy hour for you then."

Stal sarcastically laughed; he then proceeded to get out the fire whiskey and glasses out of the cabinet. "Did you know that if I paid a creature in the Forbidden Forrest to kill you, I wouldn't get imprisoned?"

"Empty threats." Harry grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim with the fiery drink. Making eye contact with Stal, they both downed the first shot of the night.

Hissing, Stal replied, "You know what else will be empty? The centaurs cock after it brutally rapes you."

Harry winced, "Ouch, I don't know Stal, butt sex is more of your thing. With your ex-girlfriend being a transvestite and all."

Stal threw him a dirty look, "I'll have you know that the 'transvestite' you're talking about, is an Olympic gymnast. She could do things with her vagina that you only wish you could do with yours."

Harry grinned, "It's good to be back in your warm embrace, Stal. I can practically feel the love radiating off you."

A flicker of a smile passed his face, before it returned to its usual somber look. "Have you had class with Riddle yet?"

Harry frowned, "No, I have him tomorrow though. Everyone is looking forward to it, except the Gryffies of course."

Stal nodded, taking a shot a fire whiskey. After hissing at the burn, he replied, "Lestrange is a crazy, and will probably work you guys to the bone. I heard she teaches emotional combat too, on how to weaken your opponent's mind. She'll probably use you as an example, given that you're the weakest. So don't get your feelings hurt when the kids don't pick you to be on their team."

"I'll have you know, that I am a great dueler. I just get a little...nervous when people watch me."

Stal snorted, "Well what are you going to do when you become professional? Make everyone wear a blindfold, because you're a fucking pansy? No! They'll rip you a new asshole. I'm telling you nest head, if you don't lose your self esteem problems, you're going to end up like Greg McKigin."

"Whose Greg McKigin?"

"He was some cowardly Puff when I was in school. He became batshit crazy after he was faced with his Boggart in his third year. In his fourth, he suddenly flipped and took off naked into the Forbidden Forrest. Last we heard he was married to an Oak tree."

Harry gave him a disbelieving look, "One, that didn't happen. Two, I'm not going to go crazy just because some professor works me too hard."

Stal put his hands into the air, in mock surrender. "Fine, don't believe me. Just be sure to save me a seat when you marry the Whomping Willow. I hope your vagina can take the abuse."

Groaning, Harry replied, "Stop with the jokes about my anatomy! You use them way to much!"

Laughing, Stal responded, "Never, they are funny and recyclable."

Downing a shot, Harry grinned at his friend. Tomorrow was Defense against the Dark Arts, and Harry needed all the distraction he could get if he'll survive.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own anything. Also thanks the the anonymous reviewer who pointed out some flaws.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry quickly took his position in the back of the classroom; the mahogany desk was chipped and drawn on. He was the first one in the room; the students had preferred to linger outside to avoid any confrontation with the Lt. General. The teacher herself had not appeared, and her office door was closed shut. Nervously, Harry licked his lips and stared intently at the door, willing it to remain closed. He had spent all of the previous night worrying about the following day; he had even begun to worry his dorm mates from thrashing around in his bed so much. It was his first day on the job; if he screwed it up he would never be able to look at his father again. He took a deep breath, willing himself to push down the fears. He tore his gaze from the door and sat up a little straighter.

Through and through

the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. Students began bustling inside and quickly taking seats. Despite the rush for order, the teacher was nowhere to be found. Harry looked back at the office door, along with most of his classmates. His gaze then flickered to the Trio in the back corner; their heads were ducked together whispering something. Narrowing his gaze, he tried to read their lips but gave up after reminding himself that he didn't know how.

"Hello, class." Harry whipped his head to the front of the classroom. How didn't he notice that she emerged from her office? He was supposed to be a spy! So much for being observant.

"I apologize for my tardiness. I was thinking about something and got lost on the time." Students looked at each other in confusion. How does one lose track of time, just by thinking? Bellatrix walked over to her desk, her posture was perfect and the air around her seemed graceful. She was calm, as though we were no threat to her. The woman picked up a piece of paper and twirled around to face the class.

"Role call," she explained. Her voice was low and clear, her accent slightly posh. Clearing her throat she began, "Hannah Abbott

* * *

><p>Harry was berating himself on his nervousness. Didn't he, just a few moments ago, gain the confidence to preserver through his class? Correct, he did so why was he sitting there fumbling with his hands and trying not to look up. He reminded himself that he couldn't become a perfect spy overnight, but wasn't the task of simply saying 'here' in role call easy?<p>

"Gretchen Phagg," the smooth voice of Bellatrix Lestrange broke through his thoughts. Shit! It's nearing closer to his name, okay Harry sit tall. He did. Put on a look of indifference, something cool and collected. He tried. Now when she calls you name, just say "here".

"Harry Potter," her voice was slightly odd this time, more calculating. When he looked up, he was met with black eyes staring directly into him. The whole class was flickering their gazes between Harry and the professor. They could sense that was something was off, but neither them nor Harry could guess what her problem was. Harry was practically sweating when Bellatrix finally tore her gaze from him.

"Hm, you look like your father."

After finishing the role call, she placed down her clipboard on her desk, and turned around to face the class. Her face was full of apathy, so when she smiled briefly at them, it unnerved everyone in the room.

"Fourth year, eh? I remember when I was in my fourth year, we learned the Unforgivable. Of course, I already knew them, the gift of being an ambitious girl. However, most of my classmates did not, so when my professor called upon someone who could demonstrate them, no one raised their hand. Except me. I performed all three perfectly, gaining the respect of my professor and several Ministry officials."

Students were glancing warily between themselves, not sure what to make of the situation. The Unforgivable were...well unforgivable unless you had a license from the ministry.

"Well, of course it will be different for all of you. I expect that about four of you will be able to perform all three spells." Draco Malfoy smirked from the corner, sharing superior looks with his friends. Bellatrix took her wand out of her sleeve, and flicked it toward the door. It immediately slammed shut, along with the windows.

"I just want privacy." She clarified, noticing the worried glances of a few students. Harry swallowed thickly; he wouldn't be able to run away now even if he wanted to. Gripping his wand tightly in his hand, Harry watched as the teacher talked with Malfoy. Draco was grinning, nodding to her instructions, and she seemed to smile back in acceptance.

Returning to the front of the classroom, she spoke, "Mr. Malfoy has been gracious enough to offer to be the first to try the spells." The boy in question stood up arrogantly and strode to the front of the room. He took out his long, black, wand and trained it on the spider that was being used for the presentation.

Harry watched curiously, following the instructions of his father. Draco seemed to take a deep breath, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. A scowl crossed his face as he shouted, "Crucio!" A red bolt of magic shot out of his wand and stuck the enlarged spider. A distinct cry was heard from the creature, as it started twitching in pain. Harry took this time to examine the student's reactions. It was pretty divided; the Slytherins seemed to be getting pleasure from it, while the Ravenclaws were just taking it in stride. The Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindor's was another thing. The house of the lion were enraged, everyone seemed to have their hands clutched and worry scribbled on their faces. The Hufflepuff's were scared shitless, whispering amongst them in confusion.

The sound of crying was heard from a few students, which brought Harry's attention back to the room. Draco was now making the spider dance, clearly under the imperio curse. He watched on with disgust as Draco made it dance on Ron Weasley's head, clearly enjoying the full control he had on it. Harry briefly wondered what Draco would be when he was older. He was definitely going to be someone of power, but since he was born with the world in his hand, Harry always wondered what he was going to do with it. Having so much political power behind him certainly guaranteed acceptance in anything he should do. What would he do with that power? Abuse it? Harm people with it? The actions in front of him made Harry sad for the future. He just hoped that the Order would be able to stop the dictatorship before it gets too bad that Draco Malfoy becomes Minister.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the feeling of a large object crawling on his head. Jumping out of his seat in shock, he turned to find the bowling sized spider crawling towards him from the desk. Sparing at glance at Draco, he was met with a smirk and hostile eyes. Yes, he was definitely sad for the future. Returning his gaze, he was met with the spider crouching to jump. Out of panic he whipped his wand out and shot a quick Reducto at it, blowing it up in the process. Dodging the spider parts that flew his way, he let the idea of what happened sink in. Shit, he just did wordless magic, the Reducto curse no less.

Bellatrix Lestrange was looking at him with the calculating eyes again; she opened her mouth, "A silent Reducto curse. Impressive, Mr. Potter. Perhaps you should try out the Unforgivables for me."

Eyes darting, he saw disbelieving looks from everyone, especially the Trio. "It wasn't silent; I muttered it under my breath."

Tilting her head, she began walking over to him. "Really? Cause your mouth didn't move. You're not a good liar, Mr. Potter, now get up in front of the class and perform the Unforgivables. Unless you want me to talk to your father."

Talk to my father? Harry thought, Thats a little drastic. Sighing, he nodded and began his way up to the front stage. He almost tripped when a Slytherin purposefully put a foot out, but only resulted in a slight fumble for Harry was use to the treatment. Reaching the stage, he turned to find Bellatrix strangely close to him; taking a step back he cleared his throat nervously. She nodded her head to a replica of the same spider he had just destroyed a few minutes ago. Harry could almost hear him saying, you killed my brother, I will destroy you, because its multiple black eyes seemed to be filled with hatred.

"Go ahead, Mr. Potter."

Harry stared at her confusingly, "M'am, I don't really know how to cast an Unforgivable."

She smiled, "Yes, you do." Harry waited to see if she would continue, but she didn't so he was left with staring at the spider in irritation. What was he suppose to do now? He couldn't just walk down the podium and out the door, he was suppose to be spying. Spying! Oh god, how was he suppose to stay low and observe, if he's the one everyone's staring at! A scowl crossed his face as he thought of different scenarios of how the Order would yell at his blown cover. He could clearly see the disappointment and anger on his father's face. Wait a minute...anger. Before Draco cast his spell, his face turned into a sadistic scowl, he then casted a pretty powerful crucio. Maybe it was like the Patronus charm, but instead of powering with love, he powered it with hate. It was worth a shot, Harry thought as he raised his wand to meet the spider.

_What makes you mad, Harry_?

...I don't know... I don't really get mad often.

_You can't even get mad? What a pathetic creature you are. "Through and Through" my ass, you're nothing but a scared little 'Puff! You won't ever be a dueler! You'll amount to nothing, alone and sad will be poor wittle Harry Potter._

Shut up.

_Maybe you'll end up dead like your mudblood, Mother. Leaving nothing in the world except a pathetic, stupid, weak, bastard!_

Shut up!

_Aw, but you can always join Grindlewald and the Ministry. How about working as a boot licker? Draco Malfoy would surely hire you, after you kill your father first of course. Wouldn't be a problem I expect, with him being so weak like you._

SHUT UP!

"_CRUCIO_!" An identical red curse shot out from the top of his wand, piercing the spider in front of him. The feeling of the Dark Magic coursing through him was.. indescribable. It felt like fire was racing through his veins, straight to his wand. His vision started to get clearer, like his magic was boosting every sense he had. It...was amazing. He didn't want to stop...he wanted to kill that fucking spider.

"_Avada Kadavra_!" Instead of a red curse, an erie green shot of it, striking the withering creature in front of him. The fire inside of him tripled, he felt high on the power. Anger was running through him, as he pictured shooting the green cruse to every student in this class. The curse's color reminded him of his mother's eyes, perhaps that's why he liked it so much. His mother...she wouldn't like him doing this. Oh, God what has he done? He just killed something! On purpose! Using Dark Magic!

"I don't feel so good." He muttered, bolting out of the room, leaving behind a class full of scared students and a grinning teacher.

* * *

><p>"So you killed a spider? Wow, badass, you're on your way to becoming a Dark Lord," Stal said sarcastically. From his position on the couch, Harry moaned, the noise being muffled due to his head buried in a pillow.<p>

"I killed a spider, using Dark Magic; my father is going to kill me." Harry tuned his head and looked at Stal, who was sitting on the opposite side. Stal was currently making dinner for Harry and him, since the boy feared going to the Great Hall. Harry offered making dinner, but Stal reminded him that his food tasted like an Elf's feces.

"You were just doing what the teacher instructed; your father isn't going to crucify you for obeying orders." Obeying orders, Shit! He left in such a hurry; he didn't follow through with his job of being a spy! Breathing erratically, Harry got up from the couch and rushed over to the pantry. Taking out some firewhiskey, he quickly unplugged it and took a long gulp. Ignoring the "HEY!" from behind him, Harry enjoyed the feeling of fire spiraling down his throat. He allowed himself to let the liquid wash away his worries for the day.

Turning back around, he grinned. "Ready for dinner?"

Scowling, Stal replied, "It's not ready yet, ass." He turned back to the stove, swirling his wand in the food. By stirring the soup with his wand, the magic allowed the food to warm quicker and be protected from getting cold or too hot. Some families cooked the Muggle way, but Stal was too lazy for that kind of shit. Harry sat at the table that Stal had prepared, taking in the chipped plates and scratched silverware.

"Getting back on topic. You did nothing wrong, you allowed yourself to branch out and explore new magic, nothings' wrong with that. Besides, you love learning new magic. You should study further into the Dark Arts, it might prove useful if you become a dueler."

"When I become a dueler, it's inevitable," Harry corrected, watching Stal put the soup into two bowls. Setting them down on the table, Harry reached for the spoon beside the steaming bowl. He tried to ignore the stare Stal was giving him. After a couple of minutes, he finally snapped.

"Stop staring at me!"

"I was just noticing how gay this is." Silence enveloped them, as Harry took in his surroundings. He was right; they were practically having a romantic dinner. Candles lit the room, for the wizarding world didn't have electricity, causing the room to take on a romantic setting.

"You're the pedophile who made me dinner. Should I be cautious in eating this soup? Will a rape potion be in it?" Harry mocked.

"Shut up, I shouldn't have brought it up," Stal grumbled, returning to his meal in irritation.

Harry laughed. "Aw, baby I was just kidding, the dinner was sweet!"

"Shut up, I'm not even joking, I will kill you."

"I like when your feisty."

"I said I wasn't kidding, I will kill you. I'll slip a potion in your morning breakfast, causing you to become dizzy in exactly two hours. Right about the same time you have DADA, so everyone will think your just fainting from being a pussy. While you're in the medical wing, I'll switch your Pepper-Up potion, to a tasteless poison. Then you will die in three days, I wouldn't be a suspect, since I was your only friend. So shut, the fuck, up."

Harry stared at him for a couple of seconds. "Dude, that's really creepy."

Stal smirked. "I'm the cousin of Minister Grindlewald, being creepy is in my genes."

"Amen. What should I do when I go back to Hogwarts?" Stal was too busy eating to hear what he was saying, so Harry threw a roll at him. The roll bounced off him and landed in Stal's soup, causing red liquid to splash all over the table and Stal himself. Growling in frustration, Stal sent a quick scourgify at the table at himself, before throwing a curse at Harry. Harry was thrown back and hit the wall behind him, the frame falling and hitting his head. Seeing stars for a second, he quickly regained himself and whipped out his wand. Throwing a cutting hex at Stal, Harry got himself up from the floor, just in time to dodge a stunner from the burly man opposite from him.

Harry pointed his wand at the cauldron over the fire, before whipping it to Stal's direction. The soup erupted and sprayed Stal with its liquids, drenching him in the hot concoction. Yelping in surprise, Stal wiped his face with his arm sleeve, trying to clear his vision. When he could see again, he saw his hut's door open and Harry sprinting on the grass in front of it. Growling, Stal took into a run, chasing after the bespectacled boy. Pumping his legs, he shot a tripping curse to the unsuspecting boy, causing Harry to fall on his face.

Smirking, Stal threw a tickling hex at Harry, who rolled over and threw a stunner in return. Getting hit in the chest, Stal was thrown back and landed on his chest on the grass. Muttering curses, Stal got up quickly and turned around to face Harry, who was grinning at him.

"Terms?" Harry asked, his fingers flexing around his wand.

Stal allowed himself a small smile, before going back into his "warrior mode". "If I win you have to kiss Granger, I you win I'll kiss Sinistra."

"No way! Sinistra's hot! If I have to kiss Granger, you have to kiss Professor Lestrange!"

"Fuck no! I like my balls where they are! Rockburt!

"No she's hot also! Snape!"

"McGonagall!"

"Deal." They shook hands, and took ten paces away from each other. It was after sunset so they could barely see each other. Harry squinted his eyes, searching for any kind of movement in the pitch black landscape. Giving up that method, he tuned his ear to his surrounding, listening for breathing patterns. Hearing slight breathing from behind him, he turned on his heel shouting "Reducto!" The red light lit up his surroundings, causing Harry to see the dark figure behind him. Cursing his breath for the mistake, he cast a protego at the speeding spell coming toward him. Feeling warmth come up his leg, he quickly tried to shook off the feeling before it became a burning pain.

"Felite Encatadam." Harry muttered, feeling the warmth leave, but his distractions caused Stal to sneak up behind him. The last thing he heard was a quick "_stupefy_" .

* * *

><p>Harry blinked his eyes open, rubbing them to clear his vision. Sitting up, he noticed that he was seeing duplicates of everything and his vision was fuzzy. Feeling something made of metal being pushed in his hands, he looked over to see a pair of a fuzzy Stal looking back at him. Deciding the piece of metal was his glasses; he placed it on his face and watched as everything became clearer. Swinging his legs off the couch he was placed on, he turned to the grinning Stal.<p>

"I beat you Mr. I'm-Gonna-Be-A-Dueler. Not so inevitable now, huh?" He laughed at the scowl Harry had, and turned around to the kitchen. "You slept all throughout the night; I had to send an owl to Snape saying you were okay."

"Were they looking for me?" Harry asked, accepting the plate of pancakes. Stal took a seat at the table, picking up the newspaper he had gotten before Harry was awake. "It seems a certain Trio had alerted your Head of House on your absence. Coincidently, I had just sent off the letter about how you got kicked in the ass by a 40-year-old."

"It wasn't fair, I couldn't see!" Harry protested, throwing a piece of sausage at his head.

Laughing, Stal caught it and bit into the tip. "Well its not my fault you don't know about the Night-Vision charm, dumbass."

Harry crossed his arms, reminding Stal of a five-year-old. "I'm not dumb." Stal chuckled and returned to the newspaper, regarding the new law that his cousin had passed. All muggle-borns had to have all E's or higher, or they would be expelled from their magical school. Passing it along to Harry, who had extended his arm after seeing Stal's frown, he watched as Harry adopted an identical frown.

"That seems a little harsh, doesn't it?" Harry remarked.

Stal rested his chin on his hand. "It does get rid of the stupid ones though. I can only wish they did that to purebloods too. I swear to god, if I hear Draco Malfoys opinions one more time, I will cut off his balls and create new earrings for the Loony Lovegood girl."

Harry stared at him, before shuddering. "The Trio were looking for me?"

Shrugging, Stal responded, "I don't know if they were looking for you, but they noticed your absence. Speaking of them, you lost the duel."

"So?" Harry replied in confusion, before his face darkened in understanding. "No, no, no, I will not kiss her."

"You have to! It was the part of the deal! If I had lost, you would have made me kissed the old lady." Harry nodded, he would have.

"But, Granger? Ron and Neville are going to punch me, or worse, what if Hermione develops feelings for me?"

Stal groaned, "Look, there are three possibilities that could happen. 1) You could get punched by the Longass and his pet Weasal, 2) You might become the object of affection to the Queen of Shrubs, or 3) While kissing her, you might get suffocated in his lioness mane."

"That's mean."

"I don't care, she's not here. Look, are you going to do it? Or do I have to make a public announcement in the Great Hall that you're gay?"

Groaning loudly, Harry covered his face with his hands. "Fine! But I get to pick the place, which will be in private!"

Stal smiled, "Deal."

* * *

><p>Harry was currently studying in the library on the Night-Vision charm, when he saw a puff of hair walk past him, headed toward a secluded part of the library. He sighed, now or never. Harry felt like he should be more nervous, since it was his first kiss, but he just wanted it over with it.<p>

Walking past the Charms section, and into the Potion section, he spotted Hermione reaching up to get a book that was clearly out of her reach. Sighing, and running his hands threw his hair, Harry stepped up and grabbed it for her.

Handing it to her, he smiled, "Here you go, Hermione."

Appearing shocked at his presence, she cleared her throat. "Oh hello, Harry! Sorry, I didn't see you there, but thank you for retrieving my book. In fact, I've been meaning to look for you, I noticed that you weren't in the dormitory yesterday. Even though it was past 'no-traveling' time, where were you?"

Harry was silent for a moment; he didn't really want to answer, since it wasn't really her business. So, like the man he was, instead of answering he decided to finish the bet and kiss her. So he did. Maybe it wasn't the best kiss, and he probably scared her, but it was his first kiss and he wouldn't forget it. With his hands cupping her jaw, and his lips unprofessionally moving against hers, he could practically feel her eyes boring into him. Breaking it off, he took a step back and cleared his throat.

Not really affected, he smiled at her shocked appearance. "See you around, Hermione. Hope you enjoy your book; "Martins Magical Miracles" it's an interesting read." Spinning on his heel, he quickly got the hell out of there before she could collect her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Your report, Bella?" A man in a dark indigo robe, with the hood covering his face, boomed in a commanding voice. The woman in question was standing elegantly in front of him, a regal air surrounding him.<p>

Cupping her hands in front of her, she answered, "The boy is smart, mostly spending time in the library. He doesn't have any friends except your...esteemed cousin who he calls Stal. I've only had one class with him as of now, but he seems to be showing excellent progress, especially in the Dark Arts. The first time I had him, he performed a silent reducto curse, and did a near perfect Cruciatus and Adavra curse. He seems to have been affected by the curse, going into some kind of bloodlust."

Nodding his head at the words, the intimidating man mulled over the report. "So he's powerful?"

Tilting her head, Bellatrix replied, "I would say so, yeah. But he's too shy and a coward to mold his abilities."

Standing up, the man climbed down the steps and stood in front of the woman. "I want him to become powerful; I want him to reach his peak. You will help him become that, understand?"

Bellatrix nodded her head, "Of course, my Lord." The man smiled and shook her hand, "There is a reason why you are the Lt. General, Miss Lestrange. Continue to do the good job you have always shown."

Smiling in reply, the Lt. General bowed before taking her exit back to the floo stations. The man, known as Grindlewald, took his seat back on the stage where his desk stood. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before taking out his wand and slowly putting it against his wrist. Muttering a incantation, the tattoo that was shaped like a triangle, with a circle and line in it, lit up and then quickly faded.

Not a few moments later, a man appeared and immediately bowed to one knee, his head bowed. "You called, my Lord?"

"Rise, Riddle, I think we are past such silly casualties." The man rised to his full height, and nodded his head in understanding.

"What may I do for you?" his voice was clam, like he was in complete control of his feelings. Grindlewald always was impressed with the man's abilities to hide his emotions, even when he was younger. It was like he didn't have any at all, but he knew that wasn't true since the man had a mean temper. On more than one accounts, Grindlewald wished he knew what the man was thinking. Riddle was a master at Occulmency though, so Grindlewald didn't try.

"I have an assignment for you, Tom. I want you to go to the Department of Mysteries and bring me a prophecy that has your name on it. Bring it back to me, without looking at it, and I will reward you greatly."

Tom seemed to stand still for a moment. "A prophecy about me? What does it say?"

Grindlewald scowled. "I don't know, but it's important, which is why I need it. Though you must not look at it though, that is the order of the Minister. If I find out you do..." The threat was left hanging, but both parties knew what the punishment would be. Death.

"I promise, my Lord, I will collect it without looking at it."

Grindlewald nodded. "You are dismissed."

When the man left, Grindlewald allowed himself to collapse on a nearby seat. He was getting too old to be intimidating, he only had so much power left, and Tom knew this. This is why he must have the prophecy, so he could find Tom's weakness and make sure that he himself is in power until the day he dies.

So much is going wrong, he thought, Albus escaping, Tom getting more and more powerful, and that Potter brat too. If Tom and Potter are both in the prophecy, then it might have something to do with my downfall. After all, Potter is from a long line of Phoenix supporters, and Tom is just buying his time until I'm too weak to fight. I must do something, quick.

Grindlewald stood up from the chair, a plan suddenly popping into his head, and made his way up the steps to his desk. Taking a piece of parchment and a quill, he composed of a letter to the Headmaster of Hogwarts that read:

Dear Headmaster Snape,

It is my honor to inform you that the 127th annual Triwizard Tournament will be held in Hogwarts this year. I apologize for the late coming in notifying you, but it was just recently established. I hope you can find the time to prepare Hogwarts before the date of September 22nd. The guests from the other schools will be arriving on approximately November 1st.

Thank you,

Gellert Grindlewald  
>Minister of all Magic<p>

Flourishing his signature with a wave, he quickly sealed the parchement and gave it to his official owl, Nightengale. Watching it fly off he marched over to his personal floo, and decided to get work on the numerous phone calls this would take to make it happen. But he was the Minister of all Magic, he could make it happen. At that thought he smiled, and Magic herself shivered.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, shifting awkwardly and trying to ignore the frequent looks he was getting from Hermione. When he told Stal what happened, he was afraid the man would die from laughing so hard. His worry quickly vanished once he was asked if he will now masturbate to fucking her hair. He left after that.<p>

It's not like he regretted doing it, at least now he had his first kiss. It was more of the outcome that he hated, Neville and Ron were starting to get suspicious of them as she looked at him for a tenth time that dinner period. Just when he was about to leave the Hall completely, the Headmaster stood up, commanding silence.

Clearing his throat, he grazed his eyes across the student population. "I have recently gotten a...unexpected letter, from the Minster." Whispers quickly broke out, as guesses at what it contained sprouted from the students mouths.

"Silence!" Snape shouted in irritation. "I will not stand to be interrupted! As I was saying, the letter contained information that a certain famous event will be held at Hogwarts this year. For those who are knowledgeable of Wizarding events, they might have heard of the Triwizard Tournament. It is a tournament which allows a 'champion' from each school to compete in a series of events to win the infamous Triwizard Trophy, and become an instant hero. Now, the schools will be coming in on November 1st, from the following schools. Beauxbatons of the French and Durmstrang of the Germans. I expect you all to be prepared for them by then, and to whoever becomes to champion..."

No one knows what he was going to say, but everyone took it as a threat. Harry mulled over these words, feeling odd over the unexpected event. As far as he knows, the event should take a lot of time to prepare, which is why a month should certainly not do the job.

At least he will have something exciting happening this year, now if only he could get Hermione Granger to stop looking at him.

**This won't be Harry/Hermione, I actually haven't decided if I want a pairing. I'd like to focus more on character development and plot.**


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own nothing

UNBETAED BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT

(Also I'm sorry for such a long time. I had these chapters lying around my computing so I thought 'what the hell' might as well. )

Chapter 3

"The Twiwizard Tournament, eh?" Stal asked, sipping his cup of coffee. Harry had gone down after what was suppose to be a grueling session in the library, but the arrival of Hermione caused him to quickly leave. They were both seated on Stal's couch, him drinking coffee while Harry perferred tea.

"Did you ever see it?" Harry asked as he finished stirring his beverage. Taking a test sip, he smiled at the wonderful feeling it caused. Stal nodded before getting up and placing his cup on the table. Stiding to his bookshelf; he pulled out a thick, dusty, book. Nodding at it, Stal walked back over to the couch and handed it to Harry

"Page twenty-two." He said, his voice somber.

Harry did as he was told and was met with a moving picture of a tall, burly boy with his arm around another rather handsome boy.

"Who is that?" Harry asked.

Stal pointed to the burly boy. "Thats me," he then pointed to the other figure. "And thats Ken Caul, the 119th Hogwarts Champion. He was my best friend, before he died in the third task. He was only thirteen. I've hated the damn tournament ever since. They should have put a fucking age restriction. They still need to." Harry swallowed thickly, before closing the book and placing it on the nearby table. Silence enveloped them as they both drank their beverages, lost in thought.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, looking over to the man next to him.

"The dark-haired man grunted, "S'all right, was a long time ago. Just don't expect me to come with you to watch." Harry smiled, a little disapointed at the lost company.

Harry took another sip of his tea. "I wonder who will be the champion then," he mused.

"Probably someone really stupid." At Harrys questioning gaze he continued. "For entering in the first place, you must be really stupid." Harry nodded as a poor response.

As Harry walked down the hall, he was only semi-consious to the whispers being made. Apparently Draco Malfoy was spreading rumors about him being dark. Sighing heavily, he sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and opened up his copy of the Daily Prophet. The front headline screamed about the death of MAry-Jane Bibcott, a Ministry officer. Harry scowled, she was also an Order member. You see, Grindlewald-and everyone else- doesn't know there is an Order 100%. They're just rumors. However, some peole are killed and/or arrested for even being linked to the Order. Members are being killed each month, Dwindling their numbers even lower then they already are. It was the reason his mother was killed. Harry's worst fear is hearing that his father had been killed or imprisioned, which Harry expects any day now.

A cough broke him from his thoughts. Folding his paper toward him, he saw the form of Hermione Granger staring at him with a flushed face. Licking his lips nervously, he groaned loudly inside. ""What can I do for you, Hermione?" The girl in question was looking anywhere but him, though hearing his voice, snapped her gaze to meet his. "We need to talk about what happened."

Gulping, Harry tore his eyes away from hers. "I-I don't know-"

"Don't try and deny it." She leaned forward, while he leaned back. "You kissed me." Harry watched nervously as Ron and Neville watched the too converse with curious eyes. They were sitting a little whiles away with some of the other six year Gryffindors.

"Did you tell anyone?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "I thought you were too nervous to confront me, so I didn't want to make the matters worse by spreading it around."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, and about the k-kiss. It was just ah.. in the m-moment type of thing. It….it didn't reall-" Harry stopped at the complete devastion that appeared on her face. Shit, he thought, shit, shit, shit cunt. "Express my feelings enough." Her tears immediatly evaporated, and her face stretched into a blinding grin.

Beaming at him, she reached over and grabbed his hand from his paper. "Thats wonderful ! I feel the same. Hogsmedes is starting in a month, so we have to go then. Until that time, we'll have to express our love in other ways. Like studying together! Oh this is super b-" After that Harry kind of zoned out, a small smile playing on his face. In his head, though, he was screaming 'NO! I AM NOT GOING TO DATE HERMIONE FUCKING GRANGER!' Feeling an odd sensation in the back of his neck, he slowly turned his head to meet the gaze of Stal. The man was eating his soup with the biggest smirk Harry had ever seen. That fucking bastard, Harry was in this because of him! Why I outta…wait a minute… Harry turned back to Hermione with a calculating gaze on his features. Hermione Granger, best friend of Neville Longbottom. Neville Longbottom, most popular Gryffindor in his generation. If Harry were to.. lets say befriend this boy, he could do a lot of spy work for his dad. The only way to do that would to get an 'in', which is where the infuriating bush across from him comes in. Dam my father, he thought, as Hermione talked about possibilies for their kids names. Damn him to the grave.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" The voice of Neville Longbottom flooded them. Harry blushed deep red at the affectionate gaze from Hermione, and the hostile one from Ron. "Oh, isn't it wonderful? Harry and I are dating!" Harry wanted to kill a unicorn at this moment. Why don't you scream it louder? I don't think my Father back in England heard you. Ugh, he wanted to take off his sweaty sock and shove it down her throat so she wouldn't say anything more. He could almost hear Stal saying 'It's already been three minutes into your relationship, and you're already starting to have creepy fetishes?'

Neville quirked his eyebrow at Harry, a small smile tugging at his lips in amusement. "Dating? When did this happen?" Ron was practically anilhating him with his eyes.

Beads of sweat were beginning to form on Harry's forhead, causing him to brush them quickly. "Uhh.." He tried to form a sentence, but nothing came out. Taking pity on him, Hermione explained the epic romance of Harry and Hermione, explaining in extruciating detail of their first kiss. By the end Harry was beat red, Ron was a nasty shade of purple, and Neville seemed to be containing his laughter. Beaming at him, Hermione squeezed his hand before excusing herself to fill in Ginny Weasley of the recent developments.

Harry smiled weakly at the boys in front him, "I think I'll just ex-" A heavy hand on his shoulder caused his sentence to a halt. Neville's amusement was gone and instead was replaced with narrow eyes and a stern frown. "Now, now Harry, why don't we have a talk?"

It was clear what they were going to do, Harry thought, as he sat back down. They were going to pull the whole overprotective big brother thing and talk about how they'll kill me if I hurt her. Harry wasn't afraid of them, persay, but he still wanted to get the fuck out of there to clear his thoughts. So he played along with their game, nodding to their threats and pulling at his collar in faux heat. They seemed to generally believe that he feared them, which with his reputation wasn't that hard, so Harry quickly took his exit.

Sprinting down the hall, Harry pushed open the door and ran down the hill to Stals cottage. Tripping a couple of times, he barged into the place with a bloody forehead and dirty robes. He was met with complete darkness. Remember the Night-Vision charm he recently learend from the duel he had with Stal, Harry muttered the incantation. Immediatley the room lit up and Stal appeared two inches in fron of him, a shit eating smile adorning his face. Yelping, Harry jumped back and fell through the open doorway leading outside. Hitting his head on the steps, Harry groaned loudly. His vision was fuzzy, even with his glasses on, making Harry close his eyes in pain.

When his vision finally cleared up he saw Stal was standing over him with the same obnoxious smile. It reminded him of the Chesire Cat, from the movie his mother let him watch when he was young. After several minutes of Harry lying there in pain, while Stal smiled at him, Harry finally couldn't take it anymore and kicked Stals nutsack.

"Argh." Came the strangled cry from Stal's lips. Falling on his knees, Harry wore he saw a tear leak out of the burly mans eye. "Is that a tear I see? Or are your allergies acting up?"

Stal just groaned. "You kicked me in the family jewels, you douche." Harry laughed and tried to sit up, only to be punched in the face by Stal. Hitting his head on the stone step again, the last thing Harry remembered was Stal triumphant smirk.

Fuck my head hurts, was the first ting Harry thought as he blinked open his eyes. His vision was a little fuzzy. He then felt the cool metal of his glasses being pushed into his hand. Harry assumed it was his glasses and placed them on his face. Blinking rapidly while his eyes adjusted to the fixed, Harry took in his surrondings. He was obviously in the Hospital Wing for how long he didn't know, and it was seemingly empty besides a person sleeping in the bed next to him. It was man, Stal to be specific, drool running down his face. Spying his wand on his bedside table, Harry quickly grabbed it and fired a stinging hex at the slumbering figure. Yelping, quite loudly, Stal shot out of his bed and turned to glare at the the attacker. Finding it was only Harry, he visibly relaxed, but the glare was still there. Harry just smirked at him. "Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Something wrong? You just stung me!"

"You sent me to the Informirory!"

"I did not! It was you and your stupidty that did. If you hadn't- ow!" Harry had fired another stinging hex at the man. "Will you stop it!"

Harry smirked. "If only you apologize for knocking me out."

"Well, is wee little Harry Potter sensitive over the fact-ow! Fine, fine! I'm sorry."

"Forgiven, now what did I miss?" Harry asked sitting up on his bed, and adjusting his pillow so he could lean on it.

Stal pondered the thought sarcastically. "Well gee, nothing much- Oh wait! A beaver was quite worried over you! Said you two were dating now! Isn't that the beastiality, Harry?" It was clear he had more jokes, but Stal couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Roaring in laughter, which was quite unattractive, Stal slapped his kneww to further piss Harry off.

"Shut up, okay? I tried to tell her that I didn't like her, but she started tearing up! What was I suppose to do?"

Stal straighnted up, and fixed Harry with a hard stare. "You should have just thrown a book down the hall and she would have gone after it." This caused him to start chuckling again, which was quickly ceased by another stinger thrown his way. "Ow! Bloody hell, I thought you agreed to stop!"

Huffing, Harry replied, "You were being annoying. Plus, you were insulting my girlfriend, that's against the Bro-Code."

"Fuck you, Harry, I wrote the Bro-Code, so don't give me that shit. Page 112, Section 5, article 3, 'A Bro can insult another Bro's girlfriend if the said girlfriend was obtained by false pretences. Plus, I mean come on, its Hermione Granger."

Harry signed, "I know, I know. But what can I do? I'm stuck now." Turning to Stal he once again asked, "Seriously, what did I miss?"

Stal sat down on the adjacent bed and shrugged, "You were only ought for a day, so not much. You'll just have to go to your teachers of the classes you missed and ask for late work. What classes did you miss?"

Harry groaned and leaned his head upon the headboard. "Herbology, Transfiguration, Arithmacy, and DADA."

Stal laughed. "Have fun with your tete-tete with Ms. Batshit."

"Fuck you, Stal, fuck you very much!"

"Language!" Shrieked out from an unknown person in the entrance. It turned out to be Hermione, who upon seeing Harry burst out in tears. "Oh Harry, are you trying to kill yourself?" She practicaly collapsed on him awkwardly, much to the amusement of Stal.

Patting her back tentavily, Harry cleared his throat. "Um.. there-there, Hermione, I'm fine. Uh, how'd you know I was awake?"

Stil sniffling, Hermione pulled herself off of him- much to his delight- and reached into her robe to pull out a small coin. "Its a communication device, I gave one to Madame Promfrey. All she had to do was tap her wand upon the coin, and I would get the message that you're awake."

"But how did-"

"Deary, you and that old jerk over there were as loud as could be." Came the voice of the school nurse, a stern expression on her face. "I swear, how you picked up a sweet girl like Hermione ere, I'll never know." Harry blushed deeply, and shrugged. He didn't trust his tounge to tell the truth.

"Oh, I know Olivia! Hermione here is just such a doll!" Stal said sarcastically, drawing angry looks from both the women in the room.

Madame Pomfrey pointed her wand accusingly at Stal. "You get out. You have caused enough trouble in here for one day." Stal nodded, saluted at Harry and took his leave. Not without making a rude gesture to Hermione with his hips though. He was lucky the Madame didn't see him or she would have blown his nards off.

As soon as Stal was out of sight, Madame Pomfrey returned with a tray full of potions. Plopping it down on Harry's bedside table, the elderly woman took a moment to look for the correct bottle. She finally grabbed a light blue one and thrusted it towards Harry. "Pain relieve for that concussion you had. What did Mr. Stallien say caused it again? You got hit in the head by the Whomping Willow?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "No, I just tripped on the steps of Stal's cottage .No biggie." Madame Pomfrey just clicked her tounge in disapointment and left the room. The slamming of her office door left a loud boom that awkwardly filled the rather silent room. Hermione was playing with his hands rather intently, refusing to look at him.

Deciding to fill the silence, Harry cleared his throat. "That coin you made was very impressive. To create a morphing object that is trigged from a sole location is genius." She immediatly brightened up and they started talking rather heavidly about the magic used. Hermione was actually pretty cool when she wasn't so loud. The only bad thing is whenever Harry made a joke she didn't seem to get it, or find it funny. For example he said a rather humorus joke about two elves and a centaur, and she flipped! Sprouting nonsense about Elf rights. NOw, Harry had an elf back home who was a total lunatic, so he didn't really want to think about giving him freedom. When he voiced this it lead into a rather heavy debate about the elves rights. After about thirty minutes of shouting, Madame Pomfrey finally broke it up.

Both of them were panting loudly, so when Hermione finally spoke it was slightly hoarse. "That was fun," she said with a laugh.

Harry stared at her incredously. "We were fighting."

"We were debating, which I find very hot." Both of them seemed surprised by that statement as they both blushed deeply. Deciding to use the advatage of having a girlfriend, Harry leaned into Hermione and kissed her. Their second kiss was a lot better than their first. It wasn't so onesided, for she was kissing him back. She finally broke the kiss after Harry swiped his tounge along her bottom lip.

"I should probably go, studying and all."

He just smiled. "Bye, Hermione."

As Harry walked down the West Wing of the school, his feather-light bag full of missing assignments next to him, he decided not to put it off any longer. Standing gingerly outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Harry nervously knocked on the door. Immediatly a gentle voice called out, "Come in!"

Pushing the door open, Harry came in contact with the empty classroom. Professor Lestrange was standing at the front, writing instructions on the chalkboard. Turning around, her tense features morphed into one of they were old confidants. "Oh, hello Harry. I was expecting you. Here for your late assignments?"

"Yes, m'am."

"Please call me Bellatrix."

Fearing to refuse the option, Harry agreed. "Um, okay. I hope I didn't miss anything too important, Pro…Bellatrix."

She waved her hand at him in a dismissive manner. "Heavens no, we just dueled a little. I have to say, I was disapointed you weren't there. I would have loved to see you duel. Do you know anything about it?"

Harry knew a lot about the theory of duel; duel posistions, defense strategies, etc. But besides the occasional duel with Stal, he never really dueled. "No, no I don't." He lies. For a second its silent, just her staring at him with these intense eyes that seem to know that he's lieing.

"Well, let me teach you." She says softly, just as a magical wave slams Harry in the abdomen throwing him back into the rows of desks.

"What are you doing?" he yells, whipping out his wand. He has just enough time to dodge the stunner before he is thrown back again.

"Teaching!" She yells, rolling out of the way of Harry's bone breaker. Just as Harry throws a concussion hex, Bellatrix performs one of the most useful things a dueler can know: a spell chain. Its a very complicated piece of magice that allows you to shoot various spells with on one incantation. They just folow one after another to your opponent. Most duelers consider it an art form, thinking of differ chains. Harry himself has formed several layouts to his, but he doesn't have enough power to create one. Bellatrix performed a standard chain with it consisting of two offensive spells first, then a defensive one, ending with two more offensive spells. Stunners at the last. Most spell chains only consist of five spells, but rumors have it that Grindlewald has a twelve spell spell chain. When Bellatrix's spell chain ended, Harry was unconsious nursing a bruised arm. Sighing deeply, Bellatrix stepped over the falled over desks to wake up the boy. For a second she just stared, memories of her youth flashing through her mind as she gazed down at the pubscent boy below her. Smiling serenly, she casted a quick enervate to wake him.

Harry blinked owlishly as he got up, cursing his less than stellar performance. He found Bellatrix reaching under her desk to grab an object in the front of the room.

"You sucked," she said simply.

He blushed. "I said I didn't know anything about dueling."

She turned towards him with an odd smile. "Oh, but you do. As soon as you got off the floor, this first time, you assumed the defense posistion of Albert McKinley. It's a good stance, but not very suited to you. Also, when I performed a spell chain your eyes widened considerably. Like you knew exactly what it was." Harry opted not to saying anything, he was too surprised at how much she got from that fight.

"You have talent, but you lack the practical training. Why don't you allow me to tutor you?" Tutor him? Harry's dad would be furious! Though to be tutored by Bellatrix Lestrange would be a great leverage for the future though.

Sensing the doubt within him, she said, "It'll be our little secret." Hook, line, sinker, harry was sold for the idea.

"Well, I guess it could prove to be useful."

She grinned. "Perfect. We'll meet four times a week; Monday, Wedsnday, Thursday, and Sunday. I expect you to dress appropiatly for each session, and to follow orders to the tee. Here," she tossed him a large, brown book. "Read that by next lesson."

Harry looked at the book in his hand, the tile said 'Montlys Dark Tutelage'. Looking up sharply, Harry exclaimed, "This is a dark book!"

Snapping her head towards Harry, she quickly adopted an infuriated expression. Pointing her finger at his chest, she growled. "Now listen here, in my class there is no dark or light. There is only powere, and people who are too weak to posses it. You got that?"

Harry nodded feebly. "No dark or light, just power. Got it."

She smiled again, all anger forgotten. "Wonderful, I'll see you in two days." As Harry left the classroom, he noticed that he never did get his missing assignments, but he was to afraid to go back.

As the boy left the room, door closing quite loudly behind him, Bellatrix's expression melted into a blank face. Turning on her heel, she strode over to her marble fireplace in her office. She crouched down and grasped a hand full of the green powder next to her, and threw it into the already lit fire. "Grindlewald's office," She said, before stepping into the fire. Green embers took over her as she seemed to melt into the fire. Spinning profusivly, she landed with grace on the fireplace of one Gellert Grindlewald.

Stepping out, she quickly brushed off any excess ashes or dust, before striding to the front of the hall. Her heels clicking behind her. The gaurds protecting the office glanced nervously at her as she walked with a strict purpose past them. Allowing her access, the gaurds quickly stepped back for her entrance into the grand office.

The elderly man standing at the very end of the room was gazing out of the magneficant window infront of him. When Bellatrix reached the stage that the desk and the man were on, she kneeled. "My Lord," she greeted.

The man turned with a somber face. "Ah, Bellatrix. I am having a rather annoying morning, so I hope you bring me good news."

Bellatrix smiled lightlyk head still bowed. "The boy excells in theory, but lacks practical knowledge. He has agreed to go under my tutelage. I've even given him a book on the Dark Arts to speeden his…conversion."

Grindlewald gave no outward sign of approval, but his eyes showed mirth. "Excellent, you are dismissed." As the woman took her leave, Grindlewald resumed his posistion at the window. His thoughts were buzzing. The middle east was proving to be difficult. They had denied his offer of an alliance. Which meant they, and Canada, were the last on the planet to be under his thumb. If they joined together…they could prove to be a bother to his plans. Atleast his plans with the boy were going smoothly. Now he could cross one thing off his worries.

"Hey Harry!" A voice called out from behind him. Turning around, he was met with the sprinting figure of Neville Longbottom. Panting, he stopped infront of Harry with his hands on his knees. Neville was breathing quite loudly, which made Harry quirk his lips up in amusement.

Neville, still gasping for air, mangaed to breathe out. "I.. talk….to you…about…something…important." Harry just nodded and inclined his head to the unused classroom right next to them.

Harry figured that Neville wanted to talk about Hermione, or the rumors surronding Harry's magical preference. Which is why it surprised him when Neville turned to him and said, "So you're a spy for the Order, eh?"

Harry spluttered, ruining the nonchalantic air that he had hoped for. "I-I am not a spy of any kind! What is this Order, t-though?"

Neville must have not believed him if his expression meant anything. "Look, Harry, I know you know about the Order. Your Dad's in it."

"My Dads in an Order?"

Once again, Neville gave him a disbelieving gaze. Harry signed, "Fine, I know about the Order. I'm not a spy though! Much too dangerous to catch my fancy." Neville seemed to be thinking about this. Probably buying it, Harry thought, a coward like Harry Potter couldn't be a spy!

Nevilles expression had relaxed to a calm gaze, but as if he remembered something, his face turned puzzled again. "Then why did my Gran say you were so charming this summer? But at school.."

"I'm not?" Harry cut it. At Nevilles sheepish nod, he continued, "It's because… well after my Mum died, I spent all my time with my Dad at work. Every second was spent with adults. When I got to Hogwarts, I had matured so fast .I was more of an adult than a kid. No one really wanted to spend time with a boy who liked to read, or told weird jokes about politics."

Neville was silent for a moment, opting to take a seat on one of the desks. "But what about now? I mean, I'm sure people would like you better if you talked to them. The Claws' were especially. They seem right up your alley. Or better yet, now that you're dating Hermione, why don't you hang with us? I mean, Ron won't like it ,but Hermy will!"

Harry smiled, pleased with the idea of gaining an invitation to the imprenatrable 'Gryffindor Trio'. He nodded. "I'll like that, but why won't Ron? He's always seemed to like me before, ord at least was civil."

The air turned awkward as Nevilles face changed from his previous one of pity, to nervousness. Gulping, the boy replied. "Well, Ron kind of likes Hermione. I mean- he won't admit it, but I know. I'm exretmly perceptive. My Mom says I'm what girls dream for in a boy since I'm so perceptive. In fact-"

"Neville."

"Yeah, mate?"

"Have you ever noticed that you ramble?"

The thin boy had the dececeny to blush. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I got it from my Mum, Dad says when she was in younger she did it a lot too. I'm sure I'll grow out of it." It looked like he had more to say, but didn't. For that Harry was thankful.

"So Ron likes Hermione, huh?" Harry said, moving on. Neville quickly got up to try and placate Harry, even though he was perfectly fine. In fact, Harry was kind of shocked at how little he felt about this recent development. Their was zero jealously, it was more of a.. numbness. Weird. So lost in thought, he didn't notice Neville rambling again till he heard his name.

"She really likes you, Harry, heard so myself. So I wouldn't worry about it. Plus, I doubt Ron will act on his feelings. Or, well he might, but he'll do it in a stupid manner that just makes everyone mad. So-"

"You're doing it again, Neville."

Blushing, Neville nodded. "Well, we better get back to the Dorms. It's getting late and Hermy might get worried, she's a mother hen that one. Did I ever tell you of the story-"

"Neville."

"Sorry. You know, you're not that bad when you're not stuttering and rushing away."

"Thanks, I suppose."

The walk back to the dormitory was surprisngly pleasent. Harry had to stop Neville's rambling on several occasions, but the boy was kind of amusing. His imitation of Headmaster Snape left him in stitiches, having to use a near by banner to hold his balance, which promptly fell under the weight and onto his head. He walked off fine, but it left him wondering if he a a Bad-Luck jinx on him. As the sixth years reached the Fat Lady portrait, Harry called out the password "Mourning" (Which was because of the seventh years prefects untimely death of her Rabbit, Spike). When they steppend in they were greeted with boistrous noise from their fellow Gryffindors. Harry saw 2/3 of the Trio in their usual spot by the fire, which Neville was quickly dragging him to.

Ron and Herminoe seemed to be in a heated discussion about Merlin knows, though he suspected he was mentioned a few times. Harry felt the earlier numbness wash over him as he saw the pair. They quickly stopped thought as the paid saw the two of them walk over. Ron adopted a disgruntled expression, while Hermione's face brightened. Her smile though, seemed foced, as if she was trying to hide her true feelings. Neville dropped down in the chair next to the couch. Leaving Harry to sit next to Hermione. This left Hermione to be stuck in between Ron and Harry. The red-haired boy's face seemed to be getting redder by the moment. Deciding to have a bit fun and piss him off further, he draped his arm over Hermione's shoulder and kissed her cheek in greeting. He couldn't decide which face was redder, his girlfriend's or the Weasel. This was fun, he thought, maybe dating Hermione won't be so bad after all.

Neville-sensing the tenstion with his amazing "lady-magnetizing perceptnes- cleared his throat. "Any one up for a game of chess?"

"I'll play Harry," Ron said immediatly. His tomato face starting to clear back to his regular ugly mug. Oh, so he's trying to make him look bad? Fine! I'll fucking kill him with kindness!

"Sure! I love chess, though I have to warn you I'm not very good."

Ron smiled slyly. "I'm not either, mate, no worries."

Harry just nodded politely, but inside was brewing. What a bunch of centaurs dung! He was the champion of the house! Douche. While Ron set up the board, taking over as white, Neville was having a staring contest with Hermione. Harry tried to figure out what they were saying, but to no avail. Harry assumed it was something aobut how Ron's panties were in a twist. Getting up from the couch, he kneeled down in front of the board.

The black pieces were staring at him in distaste. Harry was sure that one of them even yelled out faggot at him. So when Ron wasn't looking, he leaned down and whispered, "If you tossers don't help me win, I'll accidently throw you in the Great Lake." One thing from playing games with Stal and his Uncles was that cheating isn't nearly as bad as losing. Especially when facing smug bastards like Ron Weasley.

Ron turned back after finding the last white piece, and placed it on the board. There was a strage glint in his eyes that caused Harry to raise his eyebrows. This guy was determined as fuck to win. He must really like Hermione. Harry smiled slightly, it'll be so much fun to mess with him. Ron had the first move and opted to move his knight first. It was an odd move, as most people played their pawn first. Harry shrugged internally, I'll just play my pawn.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry was crushed. No, he was more than crushed, got got obliviated. Ron really was good at chess. Harry felt that he got back at Ron when Hermione kissed him for losing. Well, if the giant vein Ron had on his temple was any indication. Nevile played Harry too and thakfully Harry won that game. Harry and Hermione spent the hour talking. She actually was surprinsingly okay. So far, their discussions were mostly on magic, but Harry liked it that way. She had an impressive view on how Goodman's theory of Transfiguration canceled out Mead's Law. This caused quite a debate, but he enjoyed it.

At about nine o' clock, Harry decided it was time for bed. After his goodbues, he trudged upstairs to the sixth year dormitory. He needed to send a letter to his father. Professor Lestranges offer to him was still troubling him. The book laid hidden under his mattress. It wasn't illegal to study the Dark ARts, but if caught you would be ostrized for being Dark. Especially if you were a Gryffindor. Ever since the Great War of Grindlewald, the house of Lion was under a microscope. Most of Dumbledore's supporters were from Gryffindor. The houses viewpoints of being brave and strong were looked at for being brave enough to stand up to the Ministry, and strong enough to do it. It was redicoulous to think about, but everyone was used to it. Sitting down on his bed, leaning his body against the headboard, he pulled out a quill and parchment.

Dipping the quill in ink real quick, he began his letter to his father:

Dad,

Today, while doing the job you wanted me to do, I was given an fantastic oppurtunity. Professor Lestrange offered to tutor me! She said that for four times a week we'll get together to duel and stuff. This is a great oppurtunity to perform the task. I'll be safe, I promise.

Your son,

Harry Potter

Resting his quill down, he flexed his wrist. Harry opted not to mention to his Dad about the Dark Arts book, knowing it would just upset him. Speaking of the book he began to feel conscious of the lump the book made the mattress make. Looking around the dormitory and finding it empty, he got off the bed and reached under the mattress. Pulling out the book, he retook his posistion on the bed and looked at it. Proffessor Lestrange told him to read it by tomorrow, but if he did…. If he did then he'll be on the path of the Dark Arts .The thought of the words LEstrange told him echoed through his mind.

There was is no Light and DArk, just power. She was kind of true, the thought. Power would make me strong. STrong enought to be a duel champion, or an Order member. To prove to everyone he wasn't just Harry P-P-Potter. He could be great.

Do it Harry, read the book. It will help you become Great.

Before Harry knew it, he was finished with the book, going through the wand motions with his quill. This book was very interesting to him. Harry had never read anything like it. Infact, he wanted to read more like it. MAybe he should ask Bellatrix for more books. Loud thumping disrupted him from his musings, and he quickly stowed the book behind his pillow. Getting under the covers, he feigned sleep.

He faintly heard harsh whispers, before someone shushed loudly. It was silent for a moment, before someone spoke. "See? He's asleep." It was Ron, which meant….

"That doesn't matter! He could be faking! Why can't we just talk about this tomorrow?" Neville. The blonde seemed to be under heavy distress.

"It just seems fishy? Harry P-P-Potter is suddenly this charasmatic, smart, fellow? I don't buy it! He's up to something. I mean dating Hermione…."

"Are you trying to say that someone couldn't date Hermione without alternative motives?"

"No! Thats not what I'm say. Bloddy hell, its just strange."

Neville sighed. "Why don't you ask Harry about it? I mean, I talked to him earliar and he said he was just shy before. He feared no one would like him if he showed his real self. Now, he is finally coming out of his shell, and you're going to stop that?"

Ron huffed. "He just said that to gain sympathy! He's up to something."

"Whatever I'm going to bed." Footsteps were heard shuffling to the bathroom. A thump echoed the room as someone, probably Ron, hit something hard. Harry tried not to think about the conversation he just heard, but it was picking at his brain. It bugged Harry about how right Ron was. He was up to something, and he was dating Hermione on alternative motives. In the end they'll get it. Everyone will.

Augustus Longbottom surveyed the disgruntled people standing before her. Madame Pomfrey was tending to some of the wounds on Hestia Jones face. She had gracioiusly flooed over hearing of the failed mission. The Order had ttried to attack one of a more prominent inner circle member, looking for a map. This map was an outline of the Department of Mysteries. It had appeared that Grindlewald was visiting the department up to three times a day, and suddenly General Riddle was going in too. No one knew what they were doing in there, for he was tight lipped about the affair.

The Order wanted a map so they could set up survelliance everywhere. What no one had guessed was to be met with such strong wards. Even Bill Weasley, who prided himself in being excellent at curse breaking, couldn't break the wards. What worse was that after the third person tried it, the wards shot out fire to anyone within touching distance. This mean some of the members were burned; like Hestia Jones, Bill Weasley, and Arian Dolan. Everyone was generally upset about the outcome of the mission, but Augustus was hopeful. She would try again in the future, for she suspected that whatever Grindlewald and Riddle were looking for was crucial to the downfall.

Getting up from her seat, she sent a placating smile to the group before her, before clearing her throat. "I realize that the recent mission that had occured was… disapointing, but I believe with some research."

"Mother," Frank Longbottom interupted, "Surely you don;t want to go back?"

Augustus smiled thinly, displeased at being interuptted. "Yes, I do." Outbursts everywhere prevented her from saying more. Everyone was speaking at once which caused an irritable buzzing as the voices blended together.

After a moment of a growing headache, she fired a bang to explode from her wand. Instantly silence was command the attention was once again on her. "Listen, I know it's not a great choice, but its the only one we have. I whole heartdly believe that what Grindlewald is looking for can be used against him." The Order was grudginly silent, agreeing with her but not wanting to admit it out loud. "Now does anyone have a plan?" It was silent, before shuffling was heard in the back.

Mad-Eye Moody had got up from his chair and hobbled his way to the front of the room. Commanding attention, his fake eye whirled across everyones face. "I think we need to have an inside job. The Malfoy family Manor seems to be protected well, and I don't think you can break into it from the outside. I propose we use our Hogwarts spy to befriend Draco Malfoy and get into the Malfoy Manor."

"No," a voice erupted from the back. "Absolutly not!"

"James." Remus Lupin said, trying to calm him.

"No! Harry is already spying on Proffessor Lestrange! He is already in too much danger, someone has to do it."

"No one else would be able to, Potter." Moody growled. "Lets face is, your son is weird. He doesn't have any friends his age, and he's mysterious. He would be perfect to cohert the Malfoy boy to befriend him."

"I won't make him do this. He is in too much danger already. Harry sent me a letter yesterday. It said that Lestrange offered him personal tutoring! Personal tutoring! He might as well be locked in a cage with a Basalisk!"

"He was offered to be tutored by Bellatrix?" Sirius Black spoke up, his face oddly pale.

Augustus perked up. "Really? That's wonderful!"

"Wonderful? It's a death sentence! Think of all the Dark Magic he could be taught!" Sirius shouted, James nodding his head profusingly behind him.

"James, Sirius, calm down. Harrys needs to do this for the Order." Alice Longbottom said.

"No I won't be calm, Alice! Harry is the only family I have left, and I won't lose him." Breathing heavily, he slumped down in his chair. "Going to Malfoy Manor? Thats suicide."

"James, Harry will be fine. He could have the mirror the whole time, and he's strong. Stronger than you think."

"James nodded in agreement, and rubbed his neck with his free hand. His other gripping his wand tightly. "I'll ask him." Cheers uproared, before James shouted, "But! If he doesn't want to, then thats that. No buts."

Remus comforted him with a gentle shoulder massage. Everyone gave Remus weird looks, but Sirius and James seemed to find it perfectly normal.

Augustus smiled. "Perfect! I think Harry will perform marvelousy. Though, I did heard that ever since Harry began dating Hermione Granger he has been hanging with the Trio. That can prove to be a problem, but he can just tell the Malfoy boy that its a ploy-"

"Wait, Harry has a girlfriend?" Sirius interuptted, much to Augustas's displeasure. Sirius was smiling in confusion. For the longest time the Maruaders were convinced that Harry was gay. That was until they found the PlayWitch magazines in his drawer. They had quite the celebration over that, a memory which Harry still gets red if you mention it.

"Not just a girlfriend, Hermione Granger." Remus Lupin said, a smile in place also. He was happy with his honorary nephew. James, however, was shocked. Hermione Granger? The same girl who yelled at him for ordering Kreacher to clean the dishes?

She was totally batshit thought, James thought. He shared a glance with Sirius, they both were kind of wary over the information. Hermione Granger was kind of weird. Sirius just shrugged, and gave a look that said, He was always weird.

"Why, yes! Nevvie told me about how they make such a cute pair! It seems he kissed her in the library a few weeks ago, and they've been dating ever since!" Alice gushed.

"Why didn't he tell me?" James asked, mostly to himself.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's weird. I don't want to talk about my love life with my Father. Besides, after you went on and on about how this batshit girl was giving you a hard time for kicking Kreacher, I didn't think you'd approve." Harry responded, looking sheepishly at his father in the mirror.

James scoffed. "I didn't kick him, he was just being a git! And I would too have approved! I'm glad you're getting some action anyways."

"Dad!"

"Ask him how far's he's gone! Come on Harry, Remus said you got to first tops, but I know you getting some booby action!" Sirius yelled out from the background.

"I'm not talking about this with you guys!" Harry smiled to himself, he missed their childness actions.

James laughed for a minute, before adopting a more serious expression. "Look, I'm happy for you Harry. I wish you boat loads of happiness, and even more boat loads of sex. But, there was a reason I mirror'd you."

"You mean besides to make me uncomfortable?"

"Yes. There was an..Order meeting the other day. We were talking, and while we think you are doing a wonderful job with Bellatrix, we need you to do something else. It would be tricky, and could put you in a lot of danger. If you don't want to do it just say so, no one is pressuring you."

"Just say it, what do they want me to do?"

"The Order thinks it would be in our best interest for you to befriend Draco Malfoy."

The growing sense of doom looming in his stomach tripled. "Malfoy? The arrogant prick that goes to my school? Slytherin, Malfoy?"

James sighed. "Yes."

"Why?"

"I wish I could tell you, but they told me not to. Just incase a Legimancy read your mind. Which reminds me, you need to start learning Occulmency."

"The art of protecting your mind?"

"Exactly, there is books in the Restricted Section about it. You don't have a pass, so use the Invisibilty Cloak. Also, don't get caught reading the book! We don't want other people asking why you are learning to protect your mind. Its too suspicious!"

"Okay, I'm on it."

"So you'll do it?"

"I don't really have a choice."

"You always have a choice, Harry."

Harry heard footsteps bounding up the stairwell from the common room. "I got to go, Dad! Tell the Order I'll do it! Love you, bye." Deactivating the Mirror quickly, he stuffed it in his drawer just as Dean Thomas burst into the room. Harry must have looked awkward sitting on his bed with nothing in his hands. He could have look like he'd been taking a nap, if his face wasn't so red. Damn it.

Dean stopped and looked at him suspicously. "Did I interupt you wanking?"

"N-No! Merlin, of course not! I was just…reading!" His face must have looked like Weasley's by now.

The African boy just smiled, and nodded in disbelief. "Sure, sure. Though I'd understand if you did. I reckon you don't get much action with Hermione Granger."

"Shut it! I wasn't w-wanking off."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." The boy just laughed again and grabbed his bookbag from his trunk before taking his leave. Harry quickly got up from the bed, and exited the room too. Dean was probably going to tell Seamus that he was caught in a compromising permission. Which probably meant Neville would be told, and Ron. Hopefully, Hermione wouldn't accidently overhear. Knowing her, she would confront him about it.

Looking at his pocket watch, he saw that the time was 10:00. Only thirty minutes before his Defense class. He had nothing better to do, so he might as well just go there early. Scooping up his own bookbag, he made his leave from the Common Room.

Bellatrix had instructed him to finish Montly's Dark Tutelage by his next lesson, which was today. He had finished it, so he didn't need to worry about that, it was more of the fact on what would he do with the knowledge. He had a few Dark spells at his disposal now. Well, not really, since he never learned them. He just knew the wand rotation and the genreal theory behind most of them. There was one spell, called the Organ Rope. When cast, it used the large intestine as a rope to sufficate the enemy. Disgusting at it was, Harry couldn't help but find it interesting. What kind of magic was used to create that? A combination of the levitation charm and the accio charm, he would think.

So lost in thought, the walk to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom breezed by. Before he knew it, he was pushing the door open to the empty classroom. Checking his watch again, he found that it was 10:10. Twenty minutes to pass before the class begun. Founding the room empty, he concluded that Bellatrix was in her office. His assumption was correct, for when he knocked on the office door a curt, 'come in' answered. Bellatrix looked up as he pushed open the door. A smile formed on her face as she saw her the intruder was.

"Ah, Harry. Please..sit down. Though wipe your feet first." She said, pointing to the black rug below his feet. Harry quickly complied, before sitting down.

"I-um, read the book you asked me to." He mumbled.

"Oh? And was it as bad as you thought?" She inquired, folding her hands infront of her on the desk.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, it was….some of the spells were ..dangerous. I don't know if it would be safe to use them."

Irritation crossed her face, which caused him to grip his wand in fear. "Oh of course they're dangerous! They're Dark spells! But the spells are powerful. Isn't the whole point of this tutoring is to make you powerful?"

"Well, yes."

"So stop being a pansy and buckle up! Do you think you're enemies are going to use all light spells on you? No! They have more up their sleeve than a simple expelliarmus. So stop being a nannies boy, and tell me what you've learned."

"M'am?"

"Cast a curse on this dummy." She stated, waving her wand to conjure a black dummy. It was spongy looking, and it earily looked like Dean Thomas.

"Um, is that suppose to look like Dean Thomas?"

Bellatrix looked at the dummy in confusion. "Does it? I don't know, I just pictured this daft, prick, who bumped into me today. Now I just want to see him get cursed."

"Um, but he's my roommate."

She smiled, a sardon smile that chilled his bones. "I bet he knows a lot about you then. All the more reason to curse him." Seeing his hesitance, she started walking towards him, the same smile etched into her face. "Come on, Harry, I know you're curious. You want to know if you have the power to cast it. You probably already have a spell in your head. What is it Harrry? Which spell?"

"The O-Organ Rope."

Her smile grew. "That's an interesting one, it's a personal favorite of a McNair, the Head of the Law Enforcement Squad. Try it, Harry. You know you want to. The incantation is at the tip of your tounge. Look at that Dummy, it's simply begging you to curse it. Cast it, Harry, cast it."

"Funis ile!" A sharp blue burst out of his wand and pierced the dummy. The dummy's stomach began to split open, blood gurgling out. Slowly a long, pink, bloody rope oozed out. It slithered up the dummy's body and around the neck. It tightned, wrapping tighter and tighter around the Dummy's throat. A few seconds later, a yellow aura took over the Dummy.

"That means its dead." Bellatrix said softly. Her eyes were gleaming, and she was looking at Harry with admiration and excitement. "That was splendid. Such a complex spell to be performed the first time, truly amazing. I look forward to our tutoring after this."

Harry could practically feel his aura being tainted by darkness. His soul was being tainted before him, and he didn't care. That feeling when he cast that spell was so similar to the first Defense Class. It was like this beast was inside him, begging to be let out, but the cage was locked. Everytime he did a Dark spell, the beast's cage was a little bit unlocked. Oh, how he wanted to unlock that beast.

"A good feeling isn't it? Casting Dark spells?"

"It's amazing." He breathed out.

She smiled, patting his arm. "It truly is. Now, we best be going, I have a class to teach and we're late." Harry was snapped out of his daze, quickly looking at his pocket watch he saw that the time was 10:45. Shit, fifteen minutes late to class. Students were outside the office right now, probably waiting for Bellatrix. Hermione was probably worried to where he was.

Just as Bellatrix was turning the knob, he stopped her. "Don't you want your book back?"

"Give it to me, tonight. We have much to learn." He nodded and followed after her into the classroom. As they made their way down the steps from her office to the regular classroom, he was consious of the stares most of them were giving them. He could practically feel the piercing stares of Hermione and the rest of the Trio. Gulping, he chanced a glance and was met with the curious stares of the Trio boring into him. Hermione and Ron were sitting next to each other, probably forced by Ron, and Neville was sitting with Dean Thomas.

Harry felt a pain of guilt at the sight of the boy, but he quickly squashed it down. He was getting powerful for the sake of everyone else, right? He was doing the right thing. Seeing that all the chairs were empty, besides one in the back, he quickly moved to his usual spot in the very back. Thankfully, no one took that table because of the poor view of the front. It was the reason why Harry loved it.

As Bellatrix began her lesson, stealing the attention away from him, he was once again left to his thoughts. His father would be mad if he learned what had just happened. Harry had just did Dark magic, infront of a teacher no less. Why did he have such a strong reaction to it? It was like something inside of him was humming each time he cast a Dark spell. Granted, he has only done it twice, but it couldn't have been a coincidence.

His thoughts were basically on this one topic for much of the class. So, when the class started moving, Harry assumed that it was over and he could leave to clear his head. Before he could make it to the door, a hand on his arm stopped him. Turning around, Neville was looking at him with a bemused expression.

"Hey, Harry, where are you going?"

Harry smiled in confusion. "Isn't class over?"

Neville just laughed. "No! We're pairing off for some duels. Wanna be my partner?"

Harry just nodded in agreement, glad to be saved from unintentionally skiving class. The students were standing in rows, the pairs opposite of each other. Harry saw that Ron and Hermione were paired up again, gosh Ron just wouldn't leave her alone would he? Harry had to admire the persistency of his actions, at least.

Bellatrix walked by him on her way to the front, and smiled. He produced a shaky one in response. Harry noticed that Neville was watching the exchange in suspicion. Shit, he was probably starting to believe those rumors that that damn Malfoy was spreading. He needed to do damage control.

"So, excited for the arrival of the other students?" He asked casually, firing off an simple jinx.

Neville blocked it and responded with a Stupefy. "Definitely, it would be cool to have some hot french chicks roaming around."

Harry played along. "Bugger, I have a girlfriend. It would have been fun to be rejected countless times." He fired a tripping hex.

Neville laughed. "Eh, you got a weird, mysterious, shy boy kind of thing going for you." Casting a protego, he cast a disarming charm, followed with a Reducto.

Harry sidestepped the frist one, but cast a shield blocking the second one. "Really? And whats your type? The sensitive, listening, perceptive guy?"

"Exactly!" Neville blocked Harry's stunner, before sending the Tarantallegra curse at him.

Harry laughed. "So, you're a fairy. Impedimentra!"

"Hey! Imboulous, I am not! The sensitive type gets all the ladies, prat."

"Potter, Longbottom, I didn't realize that dueling consisted of that much talking! Maybe if you would shut your traps, you would succesfully disarm the other person."

Deciding not the talk they focused on the matter at hand. Harry was in quite the dilemma himself, debating on whether or not the lose the duel to save face. If he won, it would only fuel the rumors. If he lost, people might think the rumors were cock bull, and resort back to thinking he was just plain old stuttering Harry. Did he really want that though? People to think he was weak, a coward, the disgrace of Gryffindor. No, Harry stop thinking about that. You were asked to do a job, and you must fufill it. You can't be a spy if you are the object of everyone's talk.

Neville down his wand, sending a stunner to fly at Harry. Harry paused to let it up catch up to him, before moving slightly to make it look like he was trying to escape it. It ended up clipping him in the arm, a close call, but still getting him.

When he came to, he found the face of Hermione staring at him in worry. He smiled at her to ease her concern, and pushed himself off the floor. Glancing around, he found other pairs were also waking up their partners which made him feel a little better about himself. Standing up with the help of Neville, he grinned at the smug looking blonde. "Nice stunner."

Neville shrugged. "Thanks, but you almost stepped out of it."

"Nah, you got me." Harry said, hoping this would put an end to the rumors being told about him. Neville patted him on the back before moving away to talk to Ron, who seemed to have also lost his duel. Class was apparently dismissed as students trickled out of the classroom. Harry shared a look with Bellatrix, both agreeing to meet later tonight. A tug on his arm brought his attention to the girl beside him. Hermione was looking at him with a mixture of worry, confusion, and anger.

"Can we talk?" She spoke, irritation lacing her voice. Harry nodded, and let himself be led out of the classroom to the Wing over. Dragging him in an abandon classroom, Hermione dropped her hold on his arm. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the classroom, before sitting down on one of the desks. Harry, following her lead, sat down into the one next to her.

Sensing she didn't know what to say, Harry piped up. "So..what do you need to talk about?"

"What are you doing with Professor Lestrange?" She blurted out, after a moments hesitance.

Harry was taken aback, before responding with a quick. "What do you mean?" Did she know about the tutoring? Was she suspicous of his activities?

"Well, I'm not the type of person who listens to rumors that circulate the school. So when I heard that you were apparently some sadistic, lunatic, who dabbles in the Dark Arts, I naturally ignored them. But… I can't help to be suspicious when I see you leaving Professor Lestranges office, after being late for fifteen minutes. Also you two shared a look before we left class. I saw it." Hermione wouldn't meet his gaze, he didn't know if she was just uncomfortable with the situation or nervous for the answer.

Clearing his throat, Harry decided to treat the situation lightly. "I'm not dark, Hermione. Professor Lestrange knew my father apparently, so she invited me for tea. I didn't want to say no, because well-its Bellatrix Lestrange- so I said yes. It was only for about thirty minutes, and it was the most awkward time I've ever spent. The look..well I don't really know what that was. She just looked at me strangely, and I nodded back in confusion. All the rumors about me are fake." He decided to seal the deal by taking her hand. "I promise." Smiling at her, he could see the worry melt of her face in replace with relief.

She beamed at him with a grin that was threatening to break her face. "Thats wonderful! I was worried for a second that you were actually this Dark wizard, and you were only dating me for information." Harry tried to laugh, but it probably came out like this strangled frog croak.

"What information?" He managed to ask.

Hermione sighed waving her hand in dismissal. "Oh you know, Neville being the grandson of Augustus Longbottom. He has a boatload of information on the Order of the Pheonix."

Harry smiled, it was probably best not to ask about his opinions just yet. Afterall, Hermione just questioned him on being a Dark Wizard. Besides, what kind of information would Neville have that Harry didn't?

"Oh, thats cool."

"Oh yes, its very fascinating. You won't believe how many times we have tried to listen in on the meetings they have. I believe I saw your dad there once!"

Harry almost let out a groan. "Really?"

She smiled at him, before adopting a disgruntled expression. "Yes, though he wasn't very nice to this poor house elf they had. It was quite rude actually."

Harry let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm sure it was just a mistake. My Father loves house elves, we even have our own." This proved to be a mistake to mention, for Hermione let out a shocked gasp.

"Harry! That's slavery! I thought you would be better than that!" Harry watched with confusion as Hermione got up and grabbed her book bag in fury. "House elves deserve better than what the idiotic purebloods like you give them." And with that she stormed out of the room, leaving a irritated and confused Harry behind.

"I'm a halfblood." He said to no one.


End file.
